Miracle on the 50 yard line
by madbeme
Summary: "Love is a fire. But whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you can never tell." Nico and Dani finally have their moment...Can you turn a moment... into a relationship... (Turning a Holiday FanFic into a full story)
1. Chapter 1

_Turing this into a full story... longer chapters to come... changed the rating so that I play with a little more freedom in the content... Thank you so much for your reviews and input... They are truly appreciated!_

**_The season's upon us, it's that time of year_**

**_Brandy and eggnog, there's plenty of cheer_**

**_There's lights on the trees and there's wreaths to be hung_**

**_There's mischief and mayhem and songs to be sung _**

**_There's bells and there's holly, the kids are gung-ho_**

**_True loves finds a kiss beneath fresh mistletoe_**

**_Some families are messed up while others are fine_**

_**If you think yours is crazy, well you should see mine**_

**_Dropkick Murphys_**

**Hawk's Christmas Party:**

Hank walks up and leans against the bar next to Nico. "Seems this is not Ms. O'Brien's first rodeo." Nico glances at Hank with a smirk. Maggie is mingling among

several guests and wives of players. Nico had noticed that Maggie had gone full throttle debutante this evening. "No, no it is not, I have seen her charm a king, a

congressman and an occasional aristocrat." Nico takes a sip from his drink. "Maybe Pittman knew what he was doing after all." Hank walks away from Nico and up to

Maggie. He engages her in a conversation with Coach and Matt. Matt notices Dani's wanders through the crowd. She sees Nico near the bar and decides to fill the

vacant space next to Nico. Nico smiles and turns and retrieves a glass of champagne from the passing waiter. "You look lovely this evening, Dr. Dani." Dani is

flattered especially since this was likely the fortieth outfit she put on for this party. "Thank you." Nico hands her a glass of champagne. "Here, start with this." Dani

smiles and takes the glass from his hand. She surveys the party. "Maggie is quite the hostess." Nico smiles at Dani. "Dani, Maggie is of the manor born. This is

natural to her."

Maggie notices both of them and makes her way over to Nico and Dani. She smiles warmly as she takes Dani's free hand. "That is a gorgeous dress, Dani." She

gently raises Dani's hand to have her model a bit. "Stunning, a Mishka Santos?" Dani nods an affirmation but is surprised that Maggie would know the designer from a

glance at the dress. She thinks maybe they have more in common than she originally thought. Maggie leans in and gives Nico a quick hug. "Would you mind if I stole

the Doctor away for a few? I could use a wingman." Nico smiles and waves. Maggie sweeps Dani's arm into hers and introduces her around the party. Though Dani

was uncomfortable at first, she is surprised how welcome and included Maggie is making her feel. She is genuine and warm. There is an unmistakable charm and

grace that radiates from Maggie. She is beginning to understand why Nico and Marshall are and were so fond of her.

They find themselves alone for a few moments, Maggie hands Dani another glass of champagne. "Oh I shouldn't… I have to drive." Maggie smiles. "Enjoy yourself, I

will make sure that the drivers get you and your car home. It is why I hired them." Dani takes her advice and decides to let her hair down a gets and glass for herself

as well as the two settle into chairs for a bit of a rest. "I understand your kiddos are spending the holiday with your ex-husband and your mother is off to the islands."

Dani is surprised that Maggie would know such a detail but then again… she is like a mini me version of Nico so it really should no longer be a shock. "Yes, it is going

to be a quiet day for me for a change." Maggie smiles warmly. "I am having a bit of an impromptu celebration, if you would like to come." Dani had dreaded the

thought of a Christmas alone. She contemplates for a moment and decides that this might be just what the Doctor ordered for the holiday blues that have taken hold

of her. "Actually, that sounds wonderful, I would love too." Several people are approaching, all vying for Maggie's attention. Before she turns to acknowledge them,

she touches Dani's arm. "Wonderful, I will send you the details. If you would excuse me, it seems some of our younger players are turning into ruffians." Maggie exits

with numerous people in tow.

Matt enters the room and takes the seat across from Dani. "Hi there, seems you and Ms. Maggie are the belles of the ball this evening. Honestly she makes this

political stuff look like a walk in the park." "Yes… This is quite the party." Dani smiles at Matt feeling the tug on her heartstrings. He is looking quite dapper this

evening. Matt and Dani chat for a few moments longer. Nico notices their interaction from across the room. Maggie sneaks up unnoticed at his side. She whispers.

"Green is best left for the wreaths and the Grinch, my dearest." She takes a sip from her glass as she nudges Nico's side. "It's complicated." He smiles as he glances

down at Maggie. "If you can't explain it simply, you don't understand it well enough." Nico laughs. "Einstein?" Maggie winks. "Hey… dear old Albert was quite a stud."

Coach approaches the pair. "May I steal our lovely hostess for a dance?" Maggie takes coaches arm as he escorts her to the dance floor.

Nico finds his way back to Dani as the party is winding down. He joins her at a table. "Hey there." Dani looks up at Nico with a smile. "Hey yourself." Dani is happy to

have a few moments with Nico. "Seems the party has been a success." Dani gazes around the room. "It appears to have gone well. Maggie always had a knack for

this kind of thing." Curiosity is aroused in Dani (among other things when Nico is around) about the relationship between Maggie and Nico. They know each other too

well. Nico is too comfortable around her. Dani cannot put her finger on what it is… What nags her is that the relationship is too intimate to be just from serving in the

military together. The caveat is that she was just as close or even closer to Marshall. Dani resigns herself to just enjoy Nico's company. The questions can wait for the

fuzziness of the champagne to wear off. The party is winding down and it is time for Cinderella to find her carriage.

**Hawks HQ:**

Maggie wanders into Nico's office and pops into one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Hey Neeks." Nico half looks up wonder what Maggie is up to. "Mags?" Maggie

gives him an sly grin so he knows that Maggie is up to something. He sets down the document he was reviewing and gives Maggie his full attention. "So what are

your plans." Nico narrows his eyes since he knows exactly what Maggie is referring to. "Aren't you shipping up to Boston?" Maggie narrows hers as well mocking

Nico's seriousness. "Not this year, but I have found myself in possession hefty box of Miss Dora Belle's pumpkin cookies and a rather adequate bottle of Christmas

Bourbon." Nico looks up with a warm smile. "You my dear, play dirty." Maggie winks at him. "Wonder who on earth I could have possibly picked that up from?" She

stands up and heads for the door. "So the brown stone… say Sixish Christmas Eve?" "How could I possibly resist Miss Dora Belle's cookies." From the doorway,

Maggie looks over her shoulder. "Excellent."

**Parking Lot:**

Maggie is walking up to her car as Dani is pulling in. Dani waves to get her attention. She rolls down her window to speak to Maggie. "Hey… do you have time for a

coffee?" Maggie knows that Dani has been trying to figure out her out for some time. Maggie looks at her watch. "Sure." She walks to the passenger side of Dani's car

and hops in.

**Café:**

Dani and Maggie grab a table and coffees. Dani is unsure where to start so Maggie takes the lead. "Dani… if you have a question ask me… just ask." Dani sips her

coffee while she contemplates which question to ask first. "Maggie, something bothers me. Did you… have you… and." Dani stops in the middle of the sentence.

Maggie looks up at her amused. "Dani, relax. Since it is the season of giving, let me give you the gift of a little peace… it may not be peace on earth but perhaps

peace of mind." Maggie reaches down into her jacket and pulls out a dollar. She hands it to Dani with a smirk. At this point, there is no mystery as to what that

particular gesture means. "I know that Nico showed you a dossier on me. But I know Nico and there are likely several details that he would not have put into the

document." Maggie takes a sip before continuing. Dani is ready to jump out of her seat in anticipation of what Maggie is going to say. Maggie is very aware of Dani's

state of mind and is resisting the ingrained urge to be a cat with a ball of yarn. "What he would have left out is that I was raised Irish Catholic in Boston. I am the

youngest of seven. I have two older sisters and three older brothers and a twin brother who is still technically older by four minutes. My father was an Admiral in the

Navy and my mother was a stay at home socialite." Dani is slightly confused but is sure that is Maggie's intention. "Two of my brothers are in the Navy. The other two

run the family businesses. My sisters are total whack jobs who specialize in being pretentious, spoiled, bitches… which they have apparently turned into a bon fide

occupation." Maggie pauses again. "What Marshall and Nico told you was true. I am from an old money Boston family… debutante balls and all. But what he left

out…."

The light bulb goes off in Dani's head. The phrase that Maggie used to describe her sisters; Dani has heard her use it before… when they met… when she described

Nico's first …. "Nico was married to your sister?" Maggie taps her nose. Dani is astonished. That is the last thing that she expected it to be. It never dawned on her

that there would be people from Nico's past. He would have belonged to a family… it never occurred to her even though it is obvious. "Yes… Dani, I have known Nico

since I was sixteen. He and my sister married young. But, the rest of what you know is also true. I did serve with Nico and Marshall… Nico is the reason I became a

Marine." Maggie realizes that she has stunned Dani with what she has revealed.

"Can I ask how you ended up so close to Marshall?" Maggie smiles as she thinks of Marshall. "Dani, honestly I never knew what it was. I met Marshall through Nico…

then on my own. We were always thick as thieves. It was just how it always was…. No rhyme or reason." Dani reads the slight hit of melancholy in her voice. "You

miss him don't you?" Maggie meets Dani's gaze. "Every damn day."

**Back at the HQ:**

Dani drops Maggie back off at her car. As Maggie opens her car door, Dani turns to head to the building. "Remember Doctor. D… I do work for the CIA…" She gives

Dani a wink and a smile. Dani is back at the building since she has a meeting with Coach. She passes Nico in the hallway. She cannot help but give him a huge smile.

Nico notices. "Aren't we in a good mood." She is bubbling from the inside out. "Yes… Yes I am." Nico's eyes follows her as she passes by. He can't help but smile.

**Christmas Eve:**

Nico arrives at Maggie's family brown stone on the Upper Westside. Maggie greets him at the door with a warm hug and kiss. She takes his coat in the foyer. Nico

knows his way around the brown stone from his previous life. Maggie has Christmas music playing. The house is beautifully decorated from top to bottom. There is a

fire burning in the fireplace. The whole house is warm and cozy. Nico makes himself comfortable on the couch in front of the fire. He can smell the tantalizing scents

of dinner cooking in the kitchen as they waft through the room. Maggie returns with a glass of her Dad's famous Christmas bourbon. Everything sends his mind back

to Christmas past. He smiles… how Dickens. It has been a long time.

The doorbell rings. Maggie yells from the kitchen for Nico to please answer the door. Nico gets up and heads towards the foyer. He opens the door to reveal Dani

standing on the threshold. Nico breaks into a huge smile as he welcomes her in. He takes her coat and escorts her toward the fireplace. Maggie pops in from the other

room. She greets Dani with a hug and a kiss and wishes her a Merry Christmas. There is a honk from outside as Maggie's cell signals a text. She pulls it out with a

smile and a wink. "I think that is my cue." Nico realizes that Maggie has set him up. Maggie goes into the foyer to retrieve her coat. Nico stops her with a sly look.

"Nico… you know my father would seriously kick my prodigal ass if I wasn't at midnight mass." Nico helps Maggie with her coat. He turns her towards him. "Mags… do

you know how much I love you…" She smiles at him. "Loves you more." She kisses him on the cheek and gives him a big hug. "Miss Dora Belle's cookies are in the

kitchen." She winks as she opens the door. "Bye, Dani!"

Dani is at the entrance of the living room. She smiles at Nico as he closes the door behind Maggie. She too realizes that they have been royally set up. But there are

certainly worst ways to spending an evening. This is definitely a way to cure the Christmas blues.

"Well, why don't we get you a glass of Maggie's father's famous Christmas bourbon." Nico shows Dani the way into the kitchen. He checks the simmering pots. Maggie

has left him his very favorite Christmas dinner. He is amazed at what Maggie has done for him. He forgot what it was like to have someone know his heart's desire

without having to ask. As he is pouring the glass, his cell phone dings with a text message.

"_Santa came early… check under the tree… loves… M"_

Dani looks at the smile that has crossed Nico's face and it makes her heart come alive with the long forgotten flutters of romance. Nico looks up at Dani as he hands

the glass to her. Dani takes a sip. "Wow is that good... and strong." Nico smiles. "That is why it's famous … and only made once a year." He shakes his cell phone.

"Seems the surprises are not over." Nico takes Dani's hand and leads her toward the Christmas tree.

There are four beautifully wrapped packages with tags attached. Nico reaches down to read the tags. He hands Dani one of the packages and takes the one for him.

"Well, shall we see what Miss Maggie has planned for us now?" Dani cannot help but smile. This is turning into magical night. Dani opens her package to reveal flannel

PJ bottoms with a long sleeve t-shirt and fuzzy socks. Nico looks up and sees what is in Dani's package. Nico opens his to reveal similar items. Dani can see the

sentimental smile on Nico's face. There is a note in the bottom of Nico's box. He takes it out and slips it into his pocket but doesn't read it right way. Nico motions for

Dani to open the smaller box. Inside, there are movies… "Holiday Inn" and the "The Family Stone." The fourth package has a note for Nico to open on Christmas… it is

from Maggie to him.

Dani gives him a quizzical look about the gifts. Nico still has the smile on his face. "It's a long, long story and we have all night." He winks as he helps her to her feet.

Dani falls into him as Nico catches her. He plants a sweet kiss on her lips. "Why don't you have a seat while I see to dinner." He walks her to the couch and heads for

the kitchen. He pauses for a moment and pulls out the note from Maggie.

_As you wish… XOXO M_


	2. Let it Fly

_**You have a freak flag. You just don't fly it.**_

_**-Ben Stone**_

Nico laughs at the quote from the "Princess Bride." It had always been a private joke. Maggie has left

them Miss Dora Belle's shrimp gumbo. Nico is trying to figure out how Maggie got this from Boston…

because Maggie certainly didn't make it… She can't cook to save her own life.

He takes a peek out the side door of the kitchen. He notices that Maggie has the dining room set with

Christmas dishes and candelabras. There is a bottle of red wine on the table too. Nico shakes his head.

He grabs the serving dishes, lights the candles and opens the wine to let it breathe.

Once the mood is set along with the food; Nico pops into the living room to escort Dani to the dining

room. Dani is touched by how warm and gentle Nico is being this evening. He pulls out her chair and

fills her wine glass. Dani is not used to being waited on and is quite enjoying the experience.

Nico serves the gumbo. "This is Miss Dora Belle's Shrimp Gumbo. One of the closest things to heaven

on earth." Dani smiles. "So who is this Miss Dora Belle?" A warm smile crosses Nico's face. "Miss Dora

Belle is the O'Brien's housekeeper and the best damn cook in the world." Nico serves himself and sits

down across from Dani. He raises his glass in toast while Dani matches. "This does smell heavenly."

"It will taste even better." Dani takes a bite and agrees. "So how did you come to know Maggie's family

so well?" Nico laughs as he takes a bite. "Didn't Maggie already tell you?" Dani eyes him closely. "Did

you plant some kind of listening device on me when we kissed?" Nico laughs. "Ah no, I was busy at that

particular moment." He gives her a wicked little wink. "Maggie told me about your conversation with

her at the café."

"So you were married to her sister?" Dani figures that Nico wants her to know him. What better time

than now to get to know him, the Nico without the mystery and bravado. Nico looks up at her with a smile.

He knows it is time to open up a bit and allow his guard down. "I served with Maggie's older brother in

the SEALs. That was my introduction to the O'Brien clan." Dani is thrilled that Nico is letting is guard

down. "After being around Connie for a while, I started to date the second oldest sister, Amy." They

continue to chat and eat. "They are a hell of a group when they are together. Amy… well Amy was

quite intriguing, at least, to the younger version of me. Looking back, I'm not sure if I actually fell in love

with Amy or fell in love with her family." Nico pauses to have a sip of wine. "How did you end up so

close to Maggie? You two are thick as thieves." Dani continues to sip her wine. "You know, I kind of

watched Maggie grow up and then I got to know her as an adult; as an equal. It changed the

relationship. When we served together, I saw another side of her and we just got closer. She

understands me and she's family."

These words intrigue Dani. Nico has a softer side. Dani realizes that she knows how to breach Nico's

defenses. The way around his walls is as simple as Maggie said it was. You just ask. The old adage is

true; there is no need to break down an open door.

They finish their dinner. Dani helps Nico clear the table. They head back into the living room to

continue the wine and conversation. Once they are settled back on the couch, Dani picks up the

conversation again. "So, I couldn't help but notice the sentimental smile that crossed your face when

we opened the presents…." Nico leans back on the couch putting his arm around Dani's shoulders.

"When I was a kid, my mother would always buy us new pajamas every Christmas. It was the one gift

that we were allowed to open on Christmas Eve." Dani smiles at the thought of Nico as a kid in

Pittsburgh. "And the movies?"

"Holiday Inn was my mom's favorite movie." Nico gets a far-away but peaceful look on his face. "The

other is an inside joke. Maggie swears that they were wire-tapping her house for the script and I totally

agree with her." Dani gets a wicked look in her eye which Nico picks up on. He turns with a curious grin.

Dani kisses him on the cheek as she gets up for a moment. Nico is unsure what Dani is up too but the

look on her face was irresistible. Dani walks into the other room and grabs the gifts. She slips into the

powder room and changes into the PJs. She returns to Nico. She tosses the other box at Nico as she

holds up the movies. Dani realized that she has seen the movie. "So shall we let our freak flag fly my dear Nico?"


	3. Wink Wink Nudge Nudge

Nico heads off to change into his gift. As he is heading back to the room to join Dani for the movies, he

spies the gift under the tree from Maggie. He pauses for a moment and reaches for the box. He pulls

the card from the top and flips it over.

_You have to give to get, my love…. Karma can be a fickle little wench_

_Memory is a way of holding on to the things you love,_

_the things you are and the things you never want to lose_

_XOXO_

_M_

He opens the box to find a beautifully bound leather book. He opens it to find his story. At least the

history that Maggie could get her hands on. The photos flood his mind with memories. She managed to

get pictures from his family, her family, her brothers, Marshall… his life was suddenly laid out before

him. He gets lost in the pictures.

After time passes, Dani wanders into the room to see what Nico is up too. She finds him sitting on the

floor with the book like a little boy with a new toy. She comes up behind him but does not want to

intrude. "Hey, wondered where you got too." She sits next to him on the floor. "Is that the gift from

Maggie?" He has a sweet smile on his face as he looks at her. "Yeah, seems Miss Maggie thinks that I

need a nudge." Dani gives him a quizzical look. Nico holds up the photo album. He stands up with the

album in his hand as he offers Dani his other hand.

"Come on… let me show you." He leads her into the living room by the fire. He pours more wine into

their glasses as he sits back on the couch. He taps the couch and raises his arm for Dani. She takes the

clue and snuggles into his side. Nico lays the book across their joined laps and begins the reveal to Dani.

He flips the pages and tells her some of the stories behind the pictures. Dani notices how Nico's

expression changes with the photos. He stops at one that also catches Dani's attention. It is a picture

that was obviously taken at a wedding. Nico is standing in the middle of a group of men. All are in a mix

of dress uniforms and tuxes, as Dani scans the faces, she picks out Marshall, and three men who

strongly resemble Maggie.

"Who's wedding?" Nico looks up at Dani. "That was Connie's wedding." Dani is unfamiliar with the

name. "Connie?" Nico realizes that Dani would not recognize the name. "Connie is Maggie's oldest

brother." Nico flips a few more pages. "Here is all of them." Nico flips a few pages forward to another

wedding picture. Dani is surprised by the photo. "Is that Maggie?"

"Yes. This was Maggie's wedding." Dani thinks back to a previous conversation with Maggie. She had

told her that she wasn't married. "I thought Maggie wasn't married?" Nico looks down at the picture.

He adjusts the book in his lap. "When Maggie was at Harvard, she went to a ball at Annapolis with the

Admiral. That was where she met Ben." He points to the picture. "They were quite a pair."

"What happened that she is no longer married?" Nico stops for a moment to sort his

thoughts. "Ben was killed in action. Maggie was only maybe 25 or 26 when it happened." Dani was

expecting that answer but it still delivers a shock. Nico flips through more of the pictures telling Dani

more of the stories. They sip wine and finish with the album. They sit and quietly watch the fire. Nico is

mindlessly playing with Dani's hair. She is amazed at how close she feels to Nico. She glances up to find

Nico dozing off. She smiles and thinks to herself. "So he sleeps." Dani is glowing from the inside out.

Nico is letting her in, really letting her in. Sex is sex…. This is intimacy. She leans into him and wraps her

arm around him… and this is better than sex… (well almost better than sex…but definitely better than

chocolate….).


	4. A Nibble

Nico wakes to see Dani sleeping against him. He wakes up for a moment and checks the fire. It is down

to coals. He kisses Dani to wake her up. Dani's eyes flutter open. He watches her wake loving the soft

look of her features as her eyes focus on him. "Let's head to bed." Nico takes her hand. The room still

has the soft glow of the Christmas Tree lights. Nico leads her to the stairs and to the guest bedroom. He

stops Dani in the hallway for a moment. He walks into the room and turns on a light. He motions for

Dani to join him. As they are standing next to the four poster bed, Nico pulls her into a deep kiss. With

a single motion, Nico pulls her shirt up and over her head. Dani feels the gentle chill of the room on her

skin. Nico again in a single motion pulls his own shirt off. Before she even realizes what she is doing,

Dani's hand are gently caressing Nico's chest. She gives him a soft kiss on his chest. She reaches down

and pulls the tie from her flannel bottoms so that they fall to the floor pooling at her feet. She playfully

kicks them way. She then reaches down, much to Nico's surprise, and pulls the tie of Nico's bottoms.

They too fall to the floor. He gently kicks them to the side and pulls Dani into an embrace. He adores

the warmth of her soft skin against his. Dani sees Nico's tattoo as Nico tilts her head and kisses her

neck. Nico guides Dani to the bed. They slide into the warmth of the covers.


	5. A Bite

Something about the magic of this evening is igniting Dani's spirit for adventure. So much has been

exciting and unexpected. It has been so long since she felt this way. The spark inside of her that makes

her fearless. Nico makes her feel beautiful without even a word. The way he looks at her. The way he

touches her. It is time. It is time to allow herself to be free. She trusts Nico. She trusts that she can be

authentically herself. She slowly stratles Nico. He looks at her. He sees the magic in her eyes.

She slowly makes her way down Nico's body. She kisses and caresses her way down. She takes him into

her mouth. She loves the expression on Nico's face. His mouth slightly open… the quick gasps of air.

The arch of his back has she takes him in and releases him. He runs his hand furiously through her hair.

As she sucks harder… there is a tug on her hair that is suddenly so inspirational. She slides up on his

body to kiss him. His kiss is primal and hot. In a single motion, Nico slides her body beneath him. Dani

loses her breath as Nico pushes into her. Nico wants to feel every inch of her. She can feel him deep

within her. Each agonizingly delightful press of him fully inside of her. The grip of his hands on her hips

as he pulls her on to his thighs. Nico pushes her legs further apart pushing himself deeper within her.

With each push, she feels the rush of orgasm through her body … again and again. Oh my god… she

thinks to herself. Nico is totally lost in making love to Dani. He feels her surrounding him…. Engulfing

him. He loves her… Loves her so much. He can't tell her… it is too soon… but he can show her. He pulls

her into a passionate kiss as he climaxes inside of her. Dani is beyond words. She pulls Nico close. She

holds him so tight… at this moment… she never wants to let go…


	6. A Snuggle

Dani slowly wakes to see Nico's sleeping form next to her. This has been such an incredible day. She

hasn't felt this kind of magic on Christmas since her kids were little. She hasn't felt the excitement of a

romance in so long… her thoughts start to consume her as she lies next to Nico. She is trying to turn her

mind off from analyzing this too much. She decides to just lay back and wrap her arms around this

mysterious man who is enchanting her life.

Nico can feel the warmth of Dani's touch on his skin. He wiggles in the covers to feel more of her

against him. This is his favorite part of the morning… the moment of peace before the rush of the day.

He forges sleep to stay in this moment longer with her. He is still reeling from the fact that all of this

actually happened. Everything about last night was real. He could not have imagined a more perfect

evening and now… now that he has this… with a woman that he is crazy about… how does he sustain it?

He would literally die and kill for even one more day like this… He has kept himself these feelings for so

long they are actually foreign to him. He has hurt and been hurt so many times that he gave up on even

bothering with the risk of a relationship. Dani was the first woman to manage to break through his

defenses. It was like the Persians with the 300… This Spartan didn't have a chance in hell of resisting the

onslaught of her charms. He smiles to himself at the thought of the analogy… He thinks to himself …

Take it a moment at time… and right now all I want is another hour of this.


	7. That Awkward Moment

Nico can hear his cell phone's gentle buzz. Dani has fallen back to sleep. He grabs it and looks at the message.

_Merry Christmas Neeks… If Dani needs anything… it's in the guest bathroom. _

_If she needs anything to wear tell her to hit my closet. Be home around two… _

_Loves you… M_

Nico smiles and responds.

_Happy Birthday Princess… Thank you so very much… Loves you more…N_

Nico checks the time. Ten in the morning, wow he hasn't slept in like this in… hmmm god only knows

when. He puts the phone down and snuggles into the back of Dani. She wakes with a giggle. "Merry

Christmas, Beautiful." She rolls over. "Merry Christmas." He gives her a gentle kiss. It is odd , normally

Dani would be mortified at how she looks in the morning. For whatever reason, she is very unconcerned

today. "Was that Maggie?" Nico smiles. "Yes, she will be home around two. She said anything you

would need is in the guest bathroom and if you need any clothes to just hit her closet." Dani lays her

head on his chest. "That's sweet." Nico smiles. "She must like you if she is giving you permission for

her closet. Her sisters don't even get that." Dani winks. "Well, Maggie is kind of growing on me too…

for some reason." She nudges Nico. "What time are the kids coming home?" She thinks about it for a

moment. "Around two." He snuggles her into him. "Is it cliché to ask you what you are doing for New

Year's?" Dani laughs… "Not at all… I would love to spend New Year's with you." Her mind adds… every

idle Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday… "Good, so dinner after the game?" I forgot about that… but hey…

still better than what she had planned. "Definitely."

"Hungry?" Dani thinks for a moment… she is actually starving. "Actually yes." Nico thinks to himself.

Thank God… a woman who will actually eat. That bird thing… gets old fast. "Why don't you take a bath

and I will start breakfast." Dani looks at him confused. "A bath?" He smiles. "You haven't seen the

tub."

Nico retrieves his PJ bottoms and slips them on. Dani gets a good look at him in the morning light.

"wow" she thinks to herself… and he is actually mine. He leans down and kisses her. "I'll bring up some

coffee." He walks out the door. She wraps herself in the sheet and walks into the bathroom. The

angels sing as she sees the tub. A huge clawfoot tub near a frosted window… ok he is right… bath time

Nirvanna. There is a basket of tub time potions on a table along with an ipod… fluffy towels… a robe…

Dani glances around the room. There is a small basket with some makeup and lotions for her with a

little note from Maggie. Ok Twist my arm… Ruba Dub To the Tub… I go.

Dani runs the bath with lavender bubble bath. She slips into the heaven of the bubbles. She lies there

for a moment. She looks back to the table and grabs the headphones for the ipod. Waterproof case…

good idea…. She puts on the tunes. Lost in the sheer enjoyment of the bath, she is bopping her

head to the music in a state of total and complete bliss. She suddenly realizes that she is being watched.

Nico is leaning on the door frame holding a cup a coffee in his hand…. Laughing.

All he can think of is the scene from "Pretty Woman" and … she is damn cute…


	8. Don't Let Me Get Me

Nico moves from the doorway towards the tub. He puts the coffee on the table. "Are you having fun?"

Dani gives him a smile and flicks bubbles at him as he leans down to kiss her. "So that's how you want to

play this." He splashes her. Dani grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him into the tub. Nico comes up

from the water and pulls Dani beneath the bubbles. "Nico the ipod." Nico pulls her into a kiss. "I'll buy

Maggie a new one… now where was I."

After their bath time adventure, Dani and Nico are in the kitchen sipping coffee. Dani borrowed some

clothes from Maggie's closet and was quite grateful that Maggie knew what kind of makeup she wore.

The two of them are creepy at how they find things out about people but there are moments when

creepy is damn convenient. The time slowly ticks by growing closer and closer to the time when she has

to leave to see her kids. She savors every moment with him up to the moment she has to leave.

Nico goes out and cleans off her car from the dusting of snow that happened overnight. He comes back

in as she is putting on her coat. He smells of the cold air and is a handsome picture with the snowflakes

in his hair. As he comes close, she playfully ruffles his hair to knock the snow away. He pulls her into a

passionate embrace. "Dani, I can't remember a more perfect night. I'll call you later if that is alright."

She smiles at him. God how he loves that look on her face especially when he puts it there. "Definitely,

Nico… I had a wonderful time last night." Nico walks her to her car and opens the door. He watches

her drive away.

Maggie waltzes in the door around two thirty to find Nico watching TV in the living room with a new fire

going. She tosses a couple of packages down and hops over the top of the couch nearly landing on Nico.

"Hi there princess." She taps his leg. "So…" He laughs at her. "So?" She leans into him. "Don't be

such a Miranda… fess up." Nico responds. "A gentleman never reveals the details."

"You so suck at the bro code… You are not a gentleman… you are a Nico… and I have been waiting 20

freaking hours to hear about this… (she drops into a Russian accent) We have ways of making you talk,

Boris." He pulls her into him and pulls out his Russian accent. "Well my sweet Natasha, I had the time of

my life. " He kisses her on the cheek. "Thank you… how did you know? How did you pull it off?"

"Nico my love… I learned from the best…plus I am a chick… I love love, Nico… I just suck at my

own love life… other people's… man… I'm a damn Harlequin." Maggie gets comfortable on the couch.

"So mind telling me what the hell happens now?" Maggie laughs. "Well drop the international man of

mystery. It is boring and it is fascist and just be Nico… you are pretty damn sexy when you want to be

darling… if you want something real… just be you."


	9. Time will Tell

The whole way home Dani has been running the night before through her head, it happened, it was real.

It was perfect. She made love to Nico… finally. She had run the first time through her head so many

times and it was so much better than she could have imagined. There are so many sides to him, so many

that she has now had a glimpse into. She wants to see so much more. The dark and brooding fixer drew

her in with his mysterious ways and midnight visits. Last night , she saw the man capable of devotion

and love . He actually has a past… just because no one knows it doesn't mean that it's a mystery.

He has faults and failings like the rest of us. She suddenly feels the playing field leveling. She is

beginning to understand… to understand why he is the way he is. He is beginning to open up his world

to her. She realizes how much he must care for her to make himself vulnerable. Nico's power is

information . It is his strength when applied to others and his kryptonite when the table is turned. He

has been slowly penetrating her soul since the day he met her. Matt… he was a one night-stand that

became a relationship… Nico.. this is different. It is intentional… it is by design… is it love?


	10. Dream a little Dream

She lies on the bed in obedience to his wishes. She can feel his presence next to her. She dare not look. She dare not speak. His fingers begin at the lace covering her

breasts. Her nipples are instantly firm from the friction of the lace. She wants to touch him… to pull his mouth to the tips of her nipples. She can feel the roughness of

his hands. She can smell the scent of his skin… she can feel the warmth of his skin radiate on her own. The lace is rubbing them raw with pleasure. He releases one of

her nipples into his mouth. Each tug brings a wave of sensation through her body. Both of her breasts are now cupped by her bra. Each nipple is swollen from his

mouth. The slightest brush of his skin rides the line between agony and ecstasy. His fingertips linger on her nipples driving the building sensations in her body. She

wants him.

She wants to feel his skin against her own. She can feel him straining against his jeans. She wants to tell him to take her… to have her now but she is without words.

He pulls her lace panties from her body. She can feel his fingers against the velvet of her clit. The rhythm of his fingers drives her body to match him. She can feel

the electricity of them as they glide of over the spot that sends the shock waves through her. Her body is his. He is in control. She arches to meet his touch. She

wants him pulsing inside of her but she dare not ask… she dare look at him. He is lust for her is obvious from his touch. She is getting so close…. The sensation is on

the verge of pain… but wrought with pleasure….

"Please… Please…." Dani's own voice wakes her from the dream. She is soaking wet within her sheets. She is aroused beyond her ability to control herself. She

reaches for the drawer next beneath her alarm clock. She runs through the dream in her head. She never saw his face. Was it Nico? God… why can't this be one of

the nights that he just shows up. He is always there when everyone else needs him… Send out the freaking NICO SIGNAL… at this moment… I could really use a

hand… a mouth… or….

She lays back and basks in his ability to make her feel this way… without even being in the room.


	11. Come up and See Me

Nico calls Dani to arrange their New Year's eve plans for after the game. He could not have not

imagined this happening… how all of this has turned out… He has been trying to figure out a way to top

Christmas. He remembers what Maggie always says… "when in doubt… be different"… different is what

it will be.

**A Couple of Days Later:**

Nico stops over at Maggie's house. He walks in to find Maggie fumbling with a pasta dinner. Nico

laughs since Maggie's kryptonite is cooking. He motions for her to back up as he finishes the dinner.

Maggie goes off and grabs a bottle of wine since Nico has told her that he wants to talk.

Maggie gets out the dishes and wine glasses and sets two places at the table. Once they are settled into

dinner. Nico starts to open up. "So you are going to see Marshall in Paris?" Maggie takes a few bites of

her food before peering over her wine glass at Nico. This is going somewhere but she is not sure where.

"It is our tradition." Nico smiles at her. Her relationship with Marshall started with a spur of the

moment birthday trip to Paris. A relationship that has been on and off for 15 years and now for once… it

is her own but it is also now with a ghost… They are the only two people who know Marshall is still

alive… For better or worse… Maggie's relationship with Marshall is free of Gabrielle. It's odd… this is

the first time they are both free of Gabrielle.

Maggie looks up at Nico… she knows him… she knows him too well… She takes a sip of wine. "So what is

on your mind Neeks?" Nico gives her the look… back… the Nico look… "So can I ask you something?"

"Of course… you can ask me anything." Nico gives her a very serious look. "Thailand." Maggie gives

him a curious look over the table. She knows exactly what that word means. "Do you and Marshall

still." Maggie is surprised by the line of questioning. "Yes… from time to time." Nico drinks some of his

wine and watches Maggie's expressions carefully. "What are you driving at Nico." Maggie looks at

Nico. "Ok this conversation is going to take a bottle of wine after dinner." Nico looks up with a smile

and acknowledges what Maggie is saying.

Nico makes a fire as Maggie clears the dishes from the tables. She grabs another bottle of wine and sits

on the couch after topping off their glasses. "Nico… before we talk about Thailand… Bora Bora… Nepal…

and all of that… are you in love with Dani? I mean really in love." Nico looks Maggie right in the eyes.

"Yes… Maggie, God yes… I am in love with her." Maggie is leaning against Nico with her eyes focused

on the fire. "Is that you want to tell her about that… or you want that again? How long has been it been

since you…" Nico pulls her close. "I loved that. I want that again… God Maggie, you know what it is

like. I don't' know if I want to tell her about what happened…. How it started… but I want that with

her."

Nico is talking to Maggie about a side of him that is truly hidden from the rest of the world. Maggie is

one of the few who knows it exists. She knows how a few months changed all of them forever. The

events of that time are running wild through Maggie's head. "Nico… do you think that is something she

would really want?"

Maggie knows the implications for Nico if he tells her about the four of them. After Gabrielle and

Marshall got married… Gabrielle thought Maggie and Nico were a couple and how Nico let her think that

for so long. Maggie didn't mind since it let her be close to Marshall. . Then… those lost few months for

all of them. The things they did… the adventures in a haze of… God so much… Gabrielle and Nico…

Gabrielle and Marshall… Herself with Nico… and with Marshall… it changed them all… it led to the

wonder about who was Juliette's father…


	12. New Year's Wishes and Champagne Dreams

New Year's Eve:

Nico arrives to pick up Dani for their date. Nico is amazed as to how beautiful Dani looks.

She is dressed in simple sweater dress and elegant heels. He loves simple but sophisticated on his

women. He steps inside and assists her with her coat. "Are you ready my lady." Nico offers his arm to

Dani. "I am my handsome, Prince." Nico escorts her to the car and opens the door. Dani is touched

that Nico hired a livery car for the evening. He opens the door for her.

"So where are we going?" Nico smiles at Dani's question. "It is a surprise." Dani gets a sparkle in her

eyes which melts Nico's heart. They settle into the ride through the city. After a while they arrive at

the conservatory of the Botanical Gardens. The door is opened by a valet at the steps. The valet assists

Dani out of the vehicle as Nico steps out of the other side and meets Dani on the sidewalk. He offers his

arm and escorts her into the venue.

The conservatory is lit up like something from a fantasy. Dani is amazed by the decorations. It has been

so long since she has been here, she had forgotten just how beautiful this venue was. "What is this?"

Nico smiles at her. "Welcome to the O'Brien family New Year's Eve gala otherwise known as the Crystal

Ball." Nico hands off their coats as Maggie rushes up to both of them with a warm hug for Dani and a

kiss for Nico. Dani had heard of this party so many times through the social pages. It has been the stuff

of legend for decades, she didn't know it was Maggie's family. Apparently, their ties to New York are as

strong as their ties to Boston. Maggie takes both of them by the arms leading them into the party. Dani

is introduced to the entire clan including Amy. Dani is amazed that Amy is just as gracious as could be

even to Nico. I guess it is true as to what they say about time healing all wounds.

Dani is in awe of watching Nico interact with Maggie's family. This is the best New Year's Eve. Nico has

let her into his very soul. She finally meets most of Maggie's brothers, Connie, Paddy, Maggie's twin

Teddy, Ella and Amy plus spouses and countless kids. Mickey is apparently still at sea. The Admiral is as

dapper as Dani imagined and Maggie's mother is the lovely picture of an old money socialite. Despite

everything that had happened between Amy and Nico, it is obvious that Nico is part of this family.

Maggie introduces Dani around to everyone. There is a huge orchestra playing big band and swing

music. They drink and dance all night long.

Dani can see how close Nico is to both Maggie and her brother Connie. The relationships are very

genuine. She has never seen Nico at a public event where he is completely relaxed. She loves this side

of him. She craves this side of him. During a dance with Connie, Dani finds out that Nico has never

brought a date to the family party. She is the first. Wow. She watches Nico dancing with Connie's wife

when she makes eye contact with Nico she cannot help but melt when he winks and gives her a

handsome smile. Maggie's sisters-in law are getting the scoop on the new lady in his life. They had a

clue as to who she was from Maggie on her Christmas visit home. One thing that Dani notices is that

Maggie appears to be oddly single at this event. When she is dancing it is with various friends who came

stag or Teddy's boyfriend… mostly Teddy's boyfriend. Dani's moments of bliss are when she and Nico

are slow dancing. Sweet mother of God… can this man dance. The control… the motion… Dani gets lost

in Nico with each and every dance. With Nico… it's like making love with clothes on… or in the way…

sigh.

Towards the end of the evening, Dani sees Maggie and Nico chatting at the bar. Dani is surprised as to

how sweet their interactions are… there is a lot of love behind and between them. Dani is amazed that

they do not raise even an inkling of jealousy within her. They seem so natural… they fit. Maggie hands

him an envelope with a kiss. Maggie is now circling the room saying her goodbyes for the evening. She

reaches Dani and gives her a huge hug. Maggie is heading out to catch a plane. She is heading to Paris.

Dani finds it an odd time to be leaving for an international flight but given Maggie's job, there is little to

question since it all seems odd.

The magical hour of midnight arrives greeted with a seductive midnight kiss between her and Nico. Dani

is on cloud nine. This has been a magical night. After midnight Nico reveals his surprise. Maggie had

handed Nico the key to a suite at the Pierre. Dani thinks to herself… this night just got even better.

The car arrives and takes them to the hotel. The suite is glowing with candle light has they enter. Nico

has been waiting for hours to have Dani all to himself. As he pulls her close his desire engulfs Dani. His

kisses are consuming her. He knows exactly how to touch her to ignite her desire. It instantly frees her

from her every inhibition. She desires to please him in every way. She has never been so aroused by a

man. Nico's very touch brings the tingles deep within her. As he presses his body within her, the tingles

turn to shockwaves. The sensations are addictive. She pushes back against him…. She needs him. She

craves the sensations. Their lovemaking is growing in intensity each and every time he is with her. Nico

is entranced by Dani. She naturally matches his every move. She pushes back against him with an

intensity that enflames his passions for her. He wants her… he wants her in every way. He loves her

with all of his being… but he does not want to scare her off. He has never had a woman touch him like

this. It is not her physical touch… he adores her touch… her skin on his own… the way she looks at him…

she listens to him… as corny as it sounds… she touches his heart. Her passion….is like a drug… it takes

away the world… all of his responsibilities melt away. He has never felt this way. He thought he could

never love the way he had loved Gabrielle… then Danielle came into his life. He would say what a fool

he was but to do that would be to deny Dani the comparison. My God… he cannot get enough of her…


	13. Every Time We Touch

Nico cannot believe how he and Dani click when they are together. His thoughts are all over the place.

Would she… does she trust him enough. Dare he explore? Dani's sleeping form is beside him. He gently

runs his fingers over her sleeping form. Dani begins to stir under his touch. He pulls her towards him

pressing her body against his own. Dani can feel Nico's arousal against her. Nico's hands wander over

her body exploring and caressing. He cups her breasts in his hands. His hands are hot against her skin.

He gently tugs on her nipples as he kisses her neck and shoulder blades. One of his hands slides down

her stopping on her thighs. He gently explores her with his fingertips. He is driving her mad with desire

but he will not allow her to turn over and face him. He presses against her. His warmth radiates against

her from head to toe. He gently uses one of his legs to spread hers. She is now sliding in rhythm with

his fingers. She takes her hand and guides his. He rolls her over and slides within her. He takes her

arms and gently holds them above her head. As Dani attempts to move them… Nico gently stops her.

He whispers in her ear. "Trust me." She abides and leaves her arms above her head. Nico pushes deep

within her. He takes her nipples into his mouth. He sucks and tugs to her delight. What she notices is

that he is not moving. He is deep within her but motionless. He is holding her just short of an orgasm.

She beings to wiggle beneath him to bring herself there. Nico whispers into her ear. "No." She instantly

stops. Nico returns her breasts… touching… kissing… gentle bites. She is so close. He wants to keep

her there.

France:

Maggie had fallen blissfully asleep on the flight. She wakes to the smell of the coffee from the

attendant. "Just how you like it Miss Margaret, it is good to have you with us again." Maggie smiles and

thanks her for the coffee. She has not seen Marshall since… since Nepal… before this nonsense with

faking his death. She has missed him… a lot. This has been the longest they have gone without regular

contact. She is nervous and excited. The feelings are as disturbing as they are thrilling. She is arriving in

what is the early morning to her internal clock but in the late afternoon in gay Paris. A driver picks her

up at the airport and takes her outside of the city to a lovely chateau. It is something out of a novel.

She is not sure if it something out of Jane Eyre or if she is now the missing Bronte sister. She laughs to

herself. She is escorted into the main room. As she removes her coat, she sees him. He is walking

down the hall towards her. She cannot help herself. She runs towards him. Marshall grabs her up into

his arms and holds her. He has missed her too. Within a moment they are entangled in a passionate

kiss. He releases her and offers his arm. "Come on my sweet Maggie May… let's have some dinner

before the jet lag hits." Maggie smiles and gently leans into him as they walk. Marshall's hand gently

encompasses her own as they proceed through the grand manor. After a few moments, he raises her

hand to his lips and plants a sweet kiss. He has never seen her look more beautiful and now he has the

freedom to be with her. The one who had always stood by him… the one who always understood him…

Maggie looks up with a smile that melts him from the inside out has they enter the small dining room.

He pulls her into another kiss. "I have missed you so much… so very, very much." Maggie catches her

breath from the kiss. She nuzzles into Marshall. "I have missed you too." They sit down to a candle lit

dinner and make up for some lost time. Maggie needs to talk to Marshall about Thailand… but right

now… she just wants this… she wants him… talk of Thailand can wait… at this moment… she wants to be

selfish.

Pierre:

Dani's desire is raging. She wants to climax… she needs to climax… oh my god… she doesn't know how

much more she can take. Nico suddenly presses within her driving her to the most intense experience

she has ever had… she grabs him and pulls him towards her. She cannot catch her breath. This is

thrilling, scary… she has got to do this again…

Nico leans over her gently kissing her lips between her ragged breaths. Again he whispers to her. "You

are amazing."


	14. Flip Turns

Paris:

Maggie and Marshall are making up for almost 5 months of lost time. They spend the next 48 hours lost

in each other's company. They don't even come up for air much to the amusement of the staff.

Marshall still has not given Maggie even the slightest clue as to why all of this was necessary, why he

had to take her world and hit it with a flip turn. With his divorce from Gabrielle already finalized, they

had the opportunity to just be together without all of the hassles that they had endured for far too long.

His "death" has certainly added a unique twist to their already pretty screwed up relationship. Maggie

spends a blissful two weeks with Marshall. She is quite enjoying being absolutely spoiled by Marshall.

She had almost forgotten to talk to him about Thailand.

Hawks HQ:

Life settles back to its normal pace after the magic of the holidays. Nico is spending a lot of time with

Dani. They are now settling into a relationship which thrills Nico. It has been a long, long time since he

enjoyed the normalcy of a conventional relationship. He is experiencing his own bliss. He is surprised

that he has not heard hide nor hare of Maggie in two weeks. He is hoping that she is just catching up

with Marshall and not caught up in her world.

Nico settles into his office to pick up with the pre-playoff nonsense of the team. Nico's day is suddenly

interrupted by several men in black suits storming his office. Their presence has gotten the attention

of everyone from Juliette to Coach.

"Mr. Careles , you need to come with us. They both flash FBI badges at him. Special Agent McCallister

and this is Special Agent Borne." Nico rises from behind his desk. "Might I inquire as to what this is

about?" They come closer to him. "We need to speak with you and you need to come with us." Nico is

not sure the nature of this inquiry but it seems to be in his best interest to accompany them. Juliette

watches the scene unfold and is immediately on the phone to Maggie. As luck would have it, Maggie just landed when her

phone begins to ring off the hook. Once she clears customs, she answers the phone. It is a very panicky Juliette.

Juliette rattles off the story as Maggie watches three agents coming her way.

"Juliette… call Devin… they are coming for me too." The phone goes dead to Juliette's ear. "Maggie... Maggie?"

Juliette immediately calls Devin, who rushes right over. With Devin's sudden appearance, this situation now has Matt's attention.

Both Devin and Matt queston Juliette but she truly doesn't know what is going on and does not have much to offer as to an explanation.

Matt knows that Nico and Dani are now a couple. She will need to know. His first call… is to Dani. Once she gets the news about

Nico and Maggie, Dani rushes over to the Hawks, meeting Matt in his office.

After hours upon hours of no news, Dani heads for home. She is worried. Nico is not answering his

cellphone …. Neither is Maggie. This is not good. Dani doesn't know what to do… Who do you call when

your fixer is in trouble? Is he in trouble… God… she doesn't know what to do.

The night passes very slowly, the kids have not asked too many questions about why Nico is not there this evening.

Fortunately, they are too involved in their own lives really to care at the moment. Dani has a restless night sleep.

If you could call it sleep. She misses Nico's presence in the bed. The only solace is his smell on the pillow which she holds close.

Dani wakes to a new day. The kids are off to school and she needs coffee… As she is fiddling in the kitchen,

the doorbell rings. She hits the start button on the Mr. Coffee and heads for the door. She opens the

door to reveal the shock of her life…. Marshall is standing on her threshold. "Good Morning, Danielle."


	15. What You Wanted

Dani is standing at her door with her jaw quite literally dropped. Marshall smiles warmly at her. This is

a very different man from the one she had previously met. He is focused and… polite. "May I come in?"

Dani stutters for a moment. "Yes, of course." Dani is shocked and stunned but as she thinks about it…

maybe she should have thought this all along. Marshall was nuts from the start… how hard would it be

for a billionaire to fake their death. She wonders if Juliette knows that her father is actually alive and

well. Dani moves so that Marshall may enter her home. "Can we talk in private?" Dani jokes to

herself… so am I conducting my first séance? Dani leads Marshall towards her office. Dani habitually

takes her usual seat while Marshall paces in front of her for a moment. "Dani, they are in trouble."

Dani hesitates for a moment. "Marshall… federal agents picked both of them up… what is going on?"

Marshall stops in front of her and looks down with an expression that immediately stirs concern within

her. "Dani… They weren't Feds… because the Feds were with me."

Dani again sits with her jaw dropped again. "Dani, all that happened with me was an elaborate and unfortunately

a necessary ruse. Nico and Maggie were aware because of their affiliation to a certain alphabet agency

and because I trust them… they are the only ones that I can trust." Marshall begins to pace again.

"What on earth would I be able to help with?" Marshall smiles at her as he hovers in place.

"Dani, you can help because you are not in the game… and you are alive… my dear… I am not." Dani

rolls her eyes because it is actually the truth. "I did not know you were involved with Nico until I saw

Maggie. Nico must truly care for you, Danielle. The question is now… how much do you care for him?"

Dani is caught off guard by the question. She is crazy about Nico… but… there is always a but… Marshall

can read her hesitation. "Dani, your children will be safe. I will make sure they are safe." Dani thinks to

herself for a moment. How the hell did he know that was it. "Dani, I am a father… I have a complicated

relationship with my daughter but I would still lay down my life for her… but I understand your fears."

Wow… this Marshall 2.0 is a little hard to get used to. "Can I ask you something?" Marshall is intrigued.

"Sure." He sits on the couch across from her. "What is Maggie to you? " Marshall is

actually stunned by the question. "What do you mean?" Dani arranges her thoughts for a moment.

She has his attention… this is something she has been curious about and has not been able to figure out.

"What is she?" Marshall realizes that Dani does not know. She does not know their history. She only

knows the connection between Nico and Gabrielle. She only knows a piece… a very small piece. Nico

has not told her and Maggie has not told her of their connection. That is what Maggie meant when she

brought up Thailand. Out of loyalty, he will respect that Nico did that on purpose and will tread lightly.

"Dani… It's complicated." Not good enough there, Marshall. Try again. "Do you love her?" Dani is not

sure where she is going with this but if she is going to be involved she is making damn sure that Marshall

is all in. "From the bottom of my soul." Oddly enough, Dani actually believes that to be true. "So what

is next?" Marshall is glad that Dani is in. He needs her more than she knows.

Nico raises his head off of the concrete. He tries to focus his eyes in the very dimly lit room. His

head is killing him, actually everything hurts… He tries to move but is unable to move a great

deal… where the hell are they. He manages to straighten up against the wall. His hands are cuffed

behind his back. Once his eyes focus, he can make out Maggie's form on the ground next to him. She is

not moving and Nico cannot see her face. He assumes and hopes that she is just unconscious. From

the sledgehammer in his head, he knows they were drugged. Nico is running through everything in

mind… or at least the details he can recall at the moment. He is having a hell of a time focusing his

thoughts and when they drift to Dani… He fondly goes to a whole other place. Somewhere he would

infinitely rather be then here. He is trying to figure out who the fake Feds are… and what they hell do

they need with him and Maggie. It has got to be related to the Marshall deal but his head a is still

too muddled for any depth thought. He worries about Dani and the kids. He is hoping that Maggie got

to Marshall before they grabbed her. Nico turns to tap Maggie with his feet. "Jesus Maggie… wake

up." Maggie starts to mumble and stir as Nico pokes at her. As Maggie begins to wake, Nico can see

that her hands are cuffed in front of her. Whoever did this knows better than to put Maggie's hands

behind her. You want to see what her hands are doing at all times. Maggie is feeling the sledgehammer

in her head too as her hands are instantly draw upward. As she turns over,

Nico can see the cuts and bruises on her arms. When he can see her face, the cut on her head is proof

enough that she fought like hell once she figure out that they were not actual agents.

Maggie is looking at him, but from her reaction, Nico realizes Maggie can't yet focus enough to tell it is

him. "Maggie… you okay… you look like hell, Princess." Upon hearing his voice, Maggie squints enough

to make out that it is Nico. "Neeks, where the hell are we?" Maggie shifts to match Nico's position

against the wall. "I'll be damned if I know… what is this about?" Maggie leans her head back, it is

obvious that she is in pain. "Marshall's death… I would imagine. From the accents, I think we are

dealing with those South Africans again." Nico looks at her for a moment. Even through his clouded

thoughts… he knows what that means. They wanted Maggie… As far as they are concerned, the only

person on earth with full access to everything that was Marshall's… is Maggie. That was how Marshall protected

Juliette… he put Maggie in the way. But why grab him? Are they going to make a play for Juliette or is

he there to force Maggie's hand? He looks back at Maggie. From her expression, he knows similar

thoughts are going through her head.


	16. The Heat of a Moment

The room floods with light blinding both of them. Two men grab Nico. He tries to resists but the drugs

are still affecting him. Another one duct tapes Maggie's legs together. Maggie looks at him. "Really…

this is beginning to remind me of my last date." He picks up Maggie and throws her over his shoulder.

"Really… cause you are starting to remind me of my last wife."

They are taken into another room which disturbs Nico greatly. Nico is forcibly placed in a chair for

what he believes to be some sort of interrogation. He is placed directly in front of Maggie.

Several men surround her… circling like vultures. Maggie gets her game face on…

"You my dear are going to tell me what I want to know." A man with a thick accent speaks to Maggie as

he slides one finger down her cheek.

"Somehow I doubt that." He circles around her again and again runs his finger down her cheek. Nico

wants to rip his arm out of the socket but he knows this look on Maggie. "Some bitches just like to

skate uphill… don't they." Maggie gives him a stare. "I promise you… you'll be dead by dawn…" She

pauses for a moment. "yeah…saw the movie… If you are going to quote it… quote it right… its Mother

Fuckers… some mother fuckers always trying to skate uphill." Much to the man's surprise Maggie

stands straight up as the cuffs fall away from her wrists. She reaches down and takes off the tape." One

of the men to the side speaks.

"How the fuck did you just do that?" Maggie looks at him with distain.

"Seriously… what I have are a very particular set of skills; skills I have acquired over a very long

career. Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you." Nico cannot help himself as a huge smile

crosses his face. That is his girl. She motions for them to take Nico's cuffs off. He man laughs but

obliges her request.

"You are in no position to negotiate." Maggie counters his circle. It has become a bizarre dance.

"Actually I am in the perfect position to negotiate." Maggie stops and holds her ground. The

gentleman stops and stands his ground. "I don't think you understand." Several of the men draw

weapons. Nico aligns himself next to Maggie. He is assessing the situation which at this moment does

not look good. He has no idea what Maggie is up too. "Listen Honey, I can explain this to you but I

cannot comprehend it for you." The man is obviously annoyed by Maggie's tone but is intrigued enough

to let her continue. She walks by one of the men with a gun. She runs her fingers along it. "You have

no idea who I am...so let me tell you I am a woman of both method and means with friends in both high

and low places… Friends who will not take kindly to my disappearance." A thousand thoughts are

running through Nico's mind. He knows the tactic that Maggie is using… but to what end. "So what is

the solution to our… impasse?" The man is still intrigued with Maggie. Maggie smiles "Now this is a

negotiation."

"What makes you think I will hold up my end of a bargain?" Maggie gets a wicked grin across her face.

"You are an intelligent man… you are curious to see what I will do if you don't." Amused by Maggie's

swagger in such a situation, the gentleman relents for a moment. "What would your terms be?" Nico

touches Maggie on her back to let her know where he is in relation to her. "My first term is that you let

my friend here go… with proof of life. If you harm him in anyway… I will know… If you harm any of

them… I will know… and when I know… you will wish that I didn't." She again circles back to the closest

man with a gun. "I find it amusing that this is your weapon of choice." She runs her finger along it.

"Everyone feels empowered holding a gun. What one fails to realize is that they have a limited range of

efficacy." The man holding the weapon is thoroughly confused by what she is saying and does not

notice Maggie's hand is wrapped around the barrel. "Limited range of efficacy." She pulls the weapon

from his hand before he can even react. "They are most effective if you are not directly engaged." The

men in the room react but do not fire. Maggie sets the safety and tosses it to Nico. The leader is

impressed and now enjoying their little game. "What are your other terms?" Maggie smiles. "If I laid

my cards on the table… that would not be a poker… it would be show and tell… intriguing for a moment

but not nearly as much fun." The leader paces near Maggie with his finger on his lip in thought. "Okay… I

will play this game… I will arrange for your friend to go free." Maggie cocks an eyebrow at him. "No

harm will be done… what I need… I need from you…" Two men come up on each side of Nico. He

tenses for a moment to gage their intentions. "Just a moment , gentlemen." Maggie walks back to Nico

as the two men take a step back. Maggie pulls Nico into a lover's kiss making eye contact with him. She

whispers something that the men do not hear. Nico understands her words completely. He kisses her

back and responds. Maggie touches his face as she turns away. The men gesture for Nico to follow.

Nico takes a quick look back and winks at Maggie. He realizes that this is a dangerous gamble but it is

one they have taken before. He wonders to himself for a moment… Did he open Pandora's box by

daring to even hope that he could have a life with Dani… Damn you Marshall… you had promised that

you were out of this… Dani and her children better be safe my friend… or this time… I'll kill you myself.


	17. You and Me

Nico pulls into the driveway of a cabin in the woods. He is greeted by Marshall at the door. "You

alone?" Nico nods as he shakes the rain from his clothes. Nico is relieved to see Dani by the fire.

"Where are the kids?" Marshall looks at him and answers. "With Juliette… they are safe." He walks

passed Marshall and gives Dani a kiss. "Where is Maggie." Nico turns around with a hard look at

Marshall. "What the hell did you get her into?" Dani is relieved that Nico has returned but she is very

concerned that Maggie has not. "Nico, It's complicated…" Nico is not satisfied with that answer. He has

missed Dani and is glad she is safe. He wants to wrap himself around her and wake up to this nightmare

being over. Though Marshall is not saying it out loud, Nico can sense that he is concerned that Maggie

did not return with him. Marshall walks outside while Nico devotes his attention to Dani. "Where is

Maggie… what happened to you two?" Nico sits Dani down on the couch so that they can talk. "Dani,

there are some things you need to understand about my past." He runs his hands through his hair. This

is an uncomfortable conversation. He loves her… he has her finally now… he has to risk it all to protect

her. "Dani, I have a complicated past. I was involved in a lot of things… I was involved with the worst

of humanity but please believe it was for the best of reasons. Please understand all of it was to

protect… to protect what I believe in. Protect what I love." Nico is being painfully cryptic but Dani can

see the internal struggle written all over his face. "Dani, I am a soldier. I will always be a solider. I

serve. It is all I ever knew how to do. After the Navy, I was recruited by the CIA… we all were." Dani

takes Nico's hands into her own as a show of support. She is unsure of what to do in this situation. This

is not a patient… it is the man who could be the love of her life.

"Dani, Maggie, Marshall and myself… we posed as arms dealers for a long time… a very long time. It

gave us access to things that did a lot of good and saved a lot of lives. Marshall's success only added to

the validity of what we were doing. It made us beyond reproach… it made us legitimate… maybe a little

too legitimate. Maggie and Marshall were the key players… in the eyes of the people we dealt with… I

did for them what I do now… The focus was never on me… I was Maggie's lover (whoa… those words hit

home with Dani but she withholds her reaction to the best of her ability) and their security… it

was on the two of them. It is why I'm standing here now and Maggie is not. Marshall wanted out. Out

of the game… Juliette was going out on her own… he could not protect her any longer. She was out of

the nest… she is who she is…the only way to protect her was to change the game. The Agency allowed

him out on the contingency that Maggie stay. They are not done with this yet. If the agency is

anything… its greedy… they use you up until there is nothing left. Killing Marshall was the only out. But

Marshall did not want to take Juliette from her life. Maggie had to stay to sustain the game… and to

protect Juliette. Maggie is the focus.

That is why Maggie is the executor of Marshall's estate. She controls all of it. The parties interested in

Marshall's business know that Maggie is the only point of access. Make no mistake, Maggie and

Marshall love each other. Believe that they would truly do anything to protect each other… and those

who they love." Nico relaxes a bit having told Dani so much already. He doesn't know if telling Dani is

the right thing but if she is going to be in his life. She deserves to know who she is getting involved

with… for her own good. He is done with the mystery. Right now… though he never lies… she needs the

truth… she needs to know… she is more than just a woman that he loves. She is a mother. She needs to

be able to protect herself and her children. The only way for her to do that is through information. She

needs to know. Dani doesn't know whether or not to speak. Nico is opening up to her, she does not

want him to stop. If this relationship is going to be real and going to endure… she needs to know. She

still has so many unanswered questions… particularly the whole Maggie's lover deal.

Hours pass by in an instant. Dani has dozed off on the couch wrapped in Nico's arms. Dani wakes from

the sound of the front door closing. Maggie walks inside accompanied by Marshall. Dani thinks back to

how Nico described their relationship. She can see the intensity. Marshall and Maggie have obviously

had an equally intense conversation outside. Marshall's actions are very protective and nurturing…

very out of character to the man she has seen so far. Nico's reaction to Maggie is a mix of concern and

relief but he knows this is just the beginning… beginning of what… has yet to be determined.

Maggie looks very tired and a bit worse for the wear. Nico and Marshall go off to have conversation of

their own leaving Maggie and Dani alone by the fire. Maggie pours a drink and sits in the rocking chair

near the couch where Dani is sitting. She is unusually quiet. Dani figures there is no better time than

the present to get the rest of the information that she needs to know and she remember s one

particular conversation that she and Maggie had not long ago.

"Why did you lie to me about the fact that you and Nico had a relationship?" Dani takes a

confrontational tone with Maggie. Initially, Maggie is caught off guard by Dani's tone. She

understands it… she just doesn't appreciate it. It has been a hell of a couple of days.

"Dani… I never lied to you… you once asked a question of me… I did not lie to you or even lie by

omission. I simply changed the topic during that conversation." She pauses to take a long drag off of

the glass she is holding. She surveys Dani and realizes that she and Nico must have had a conversation

about what is going on so she decides that she will open up and answer… or finish what Nico started.

"Dani… yes… the answer to the question that is burning a hole in your brain is yes. It was a very, very

long time ago. In reality, it is actually none of your business but because I care for Nico I will tell you."

Maggie gets up and paces a bit while putting her thoughts together.

"After Gabrielle and Marshall got married, she assumed that Nico and I had become a couple. At the

time, we were working together but it served the purpose that Nico wished it to serve and it played well

into what we were already involved with. It made Gabrielle jealous. It made her want him. Nico was in

love with her. Nico wanted her to want him. Intensifying the relationship with me… intensified the

jealousy in her which sustained their relationship. We each took advantage of each other for a

thousand reasons none of which have I ever been able to understand… even after all of this time. It was

a fractured and twisted fairy tale." Maggie can feel Dani's eyes borrowing a hole through the back of

her spine. She turns and faces Dani as she waits for a response.

"Do you love Nico?" Maggie gives her a look of displeasure. "Dani… yes I love Nico… I would die and kill

for Nico. He will be part of my life until the end of it. He would do the same for me. Our relationship is

not exactly traditional… but it is and always has been genuine. It has matured and changed over time…

Love is complex, beautiful and enduring. You can love someone and not be in love with them. There is

a difference. I love Nico but I am in love with Marshall. Sometimes Dani, sex is just sex. To say the

least, it was a complicated situation. At times the sex was revenge. Sometimes it was how we

communicated and still other times it was just for fun. Nico was not married to my sister or anyone else

at the time and neither was I so spare me the look of judgment. At the time that all of this happened

you were married with two kids and lest you forget… I put the plan in motion for you and Nico to be

together… not exactly the actions of a jealous lover. I want nothing more than for Nico to be happy…

His happiness matters to me… it matters to me a great deal. All I ask of you is that you take care with his

heart Dani. He has been hurt so many times… just be honest with him and love him. He is an absolutely

incredible person… and you have only begun to scratch the surface of who that man is." Dani realizes

what the expression on her face must look like. She understands. So much makes sense now. What

bothered her was that Maggie and Nico were too close for a brother/sister relationship. They were too

intimate… Their gestures… interactions… They were more intimate than normal because they once

were intimate. The affection is still there… the affection is genuine. Nico loves her a great deal. … at

least from what she has seen with her own eyes.

Maggie's words hit home. Nico does not look at Maggie the way he looks at her… When

Maggie is with Marshall… you can see the chemistry of the relationship. From what she has been able

to observe, the emotions are different. Maggie reacts to Marshall out of romantic love. The Doctor

inside of her senses that there is still something that Maggie is still not telling her. It is something about

herself something serious. There is a certain melancholy in her disposition that has never been there

before. Maggie returns to her own head and again becomes very quiet as the interaction of Nico and

Marshall through her vantage outside has captured her attention.


	18. Lie To Me

Nico is leaning against the railing as Marshall paces in front of him. "I need you to find out what is going

on with her. Something is wrong. I don't know what it is. Just … please… find out." Nico can see the

level of concern and it alarms him. Marshall has never asked him to snoop on Maggie… never once in 20

years. Whatever has spooked Marshall must be serious… very serious.

Nico agrees to find out what is going on once they get back. He tells Marshall about how Maggie

handled the South Africans. True to form, Marshall gets a smile on his face as Nico tells him the story.

Maggie is a little bad ass when she wants to be.

Nico heads in to spend some time with Dani that is long overdue. Marshall watches Maggie from the

porch for a moment still wondering and worrying about her before he heads in to join her. Heaven

knows what the next few days will hold in store. Marshall joins Maggie on the couch by the fire.

Nico takes Dani by the hand and leads her upstairs for some time together and some solitude.

Nico knows that Maggie and Dani discussed something but he is not exactly sure as to what the content

of that conversation was. He is unsure whether or not to feel better or worry. From Dani's reaction, he

chooses to feel better. Dani seems to understand a little more, which for now… he will take as a good

thing. He just wants to curl up with her and get some much needed sleep. The drugs that they used feel

like a three day hangover… Nico and Dani talk well into the night. She has a thousand questions as to

what is going on and why Marshall needed her help. He does his best to assure her that Marshall is not

actually insane despite the whole fake suicide agenda.

They return to the city once Marshall is fairly sure that the questionable parties are no longer in direct

pursuit. To be safe, Maggie and Marshall travel apart from Nico and Dani. Nico is relieved since Maggie

and Marshall are prepared for adversaries. He is not sure how Dani would react if confronted. He just

wants her safe. He just wants this to be over… to be free of this shared past that has compromised all of

their futures.

Nico honors Marshall's requests a few days after their return. Nico goes to Maggie's house when he is

assured that Maggie is preoccupied and not at home. Nico looks around Maggie's house. After

searching everywhere, he decides to check her bedroom again. He finds her stash in a box beneath her

bed.

Prescription after prescription… all in her name…His first fear is that Maggie has an addiction but it

doesn't make sense. The combination of drugs is not one he has ever heard of before and certainly not

a combination he has ever seen with an addiction. Maggie's behavior doesn't fit addiction. It never

has… but just in case. He writes down the names. Dani may know what these are and what they are

for. Dani surveys the list. She has heard of some of them but like Nico… never in this combination. Dani

decides that the best person to tell her what these are is Anna. Anna would do her this favor. She will

pretend it is a list from a patient. Dani promises Nico that she will find out what they are for. She can

sense the alarm behind the bravado. Nico is worried though he is not sure about what.

Dani visits Anna at the hospital. In her office, she shows her the list of prescriptions.

As Anna reads the list and taps on her keyboard. Dani is concerned by her reaction.

"Dani is one of your patients on these drugs?" Dani lies and answers her with yes.

"Dani, these drugs don't treat any condition. They are basically pain management. Pain management

for someone who is terminal." Say what…. "Dani, these are end of life drugs… for comfort. If you are

on these long enough… they will kill you… they are only used to manage symptoms and only to the

degree that they manage pain. Whoever is taking these… is not long for this earth. Is that why they are

seeing you?"

"I guess so." Anna looks up to gage Dani's face. "Whoever this is… is in excruciating pain when not

medicated and would not be able to go more than a day or two without being on these. Dani, if they are

on these long enough. It would affect their state of mind. These are potent drugs… Very potent."

Dani thanks Anna for telling her. It will make the patient easier to treat now that she knows. As she

exits Anna's office a thousand thoughts collide in her head with what Anna has told her.

Maggie is dying… dying of what? She appears to be healthy. These are potent drugs. Not

in pain does not equate to being healthy. Oh God… how is she going to tell Nico. Why hasn't Maggie

said anything to him? She knows how close they are. Marshall sent him there. Likely, he doesn't know

either. Okay everything about this sucks. Dani doesn't know whether to try to talk to Maggie or to just

tell Nico. Nico knows who she went to see. He will know that she has an answer about the scripts. She

is at a loss as to what is the right thing to do. She feels like she has violated a trust by finding this out

only she doesn't quite know who's trust she has violated…. Maggie's or Nico's. No matter what

happens… someone is going to be hurt… this is a situation with a devastating outcome… no matter how

this is spun…


	19. Gone So Young

Dani convinces Maggie to meet her. She needs to know more. Dani wants to protect Nico. She wants

to do what is right. Time to pull a play from Nico's handbook, she needs information. Maggie agrees to

meet with her. She unsure what Dani wants but she is sure that she still has questions about her

past with Nico. Maggie takes the seat in front of Dani. Dani greets her warmly as she sits down. She is

quiet for a moment as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Dani hands Maggie the paper. Maggie looks down obviously not pleased with what she sees before her

eyes. "It seems that people have been snooping around what's left of my life." Dani isn't sure what to

say. "Maggie, they are worried about you. They know something is wrong... they just don't know what."

"Let me guess... Marshall sent Nico to find out..." Maggie rolls her eyes.

"Maggie... is it true... these are end...of" Maggie interrupts Dani. She knows what Dani is asking. She

knows all too well what they are for... She hates the phrase that Dani is about to utter.

"Yes... you have apparently already verified it." Dani shifts in her seat. It is too late to back down now.

She pushes forward. "What is wrong with you..." Maggie does not look at her or even look up.

"Dani, It is not something I want to discuss... It is not something I want to talk about."

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Dani figures she might as well try to play the Doctor card. "I

appreciate that you want to help Dani... that it is your calling... but I am quite tired of dealing with this."

She is just as stubborn as Maggie. "It can help to talk about it." Maggie knows that Dani is not going to

back off unless she offers up something. "Some days I am not ready for this to be over... other days... I

can't take it anymore... now... I just don't know... I run the gambit of emotions... mine and everyone

else's over and over again... like Groundhog's Day, Dani… I am talked out." Dani crosses her arms.

Really… this gets old… Maggie sighs.

"I deal with my family treating every visit... every phone call like it is the last one they will ever have with

me... After four freaking years of this... it is annoying..." Four years? "Why haven't you told Nico and

Marshall… about this?"

"I did not tell Nico and I did not tell Marshall for those very reasons. I treasure them... I treasure their

presence in my life. I don't want what remains of my time to be spent wrapped up in the drama that

already that I drown in. They are my islands... my place of ignorance and bliss... in this freaking sea of

drama... They treat me... like me... not damaged goods... not the poor lost soul...they don't pity me...

they don't look at me the way that my family does... I am still just me... it is as it always has been. I can

not even have a freaking cup of tea with my mother without a trip through every human emotion that

has ever been conceived."

Dani wants to speak... she knows however these are the moments when she needs to listen. She

understands what Maggie is saying to her. She can feel herself looking at her differently because of

words scribbled on a scrap of paper. This was a person who connected her to Nico through the simplest

of gestures. Dani also cannot help but wonder now if there was more to that gesture then just a blind

date. Is Maggie tying up a loose end out of her affection for Nico? Dani tries to focus her mind back on

Maggie in the here and now. She is still so torn by the choice to tell Nico or not to tell Nico. She knows

this is essentially a no win situation... the right decision is by degree. Nico will be devastated if he finds

out how much she has learned and not shared... who the hell knows how Marshall is going to react... he

loves Maggie and then there is Maggie... the one at the center of this...who does have the right to

share information with whom she chooses. This is still her life. "Dani, I am painfully aware of the

circumstances of my life... most of the time I feel blessed for all that I have experienced... all that I have

been able to do...I don't need to be reminded of the time constraints and the lack of hope. Four years

ago.. it was six months... then another six.. and another... now... I try not to worry about numbers... I

have come to accept that I am the one least affected by my death."

"Who does know how sick you really are?" Dani is still trying to get the lay of the land. It is the only

way to protect Nico. Maggie looks away as she answers. "My parents, my siblings... my doctors... my

partner... and the agency."

"The CIA knows and they still have you..." Maggie looks up at her surprised that Dani finds that to be

odd. "Dani...an agent with nothing to lose... is considered a career enhancement. What are the bad

guys going to do.. kill me? Seriously...been there done that..."

"What do the drugs do?" Maggie surveys Dani. She is obviously on a recon mission. "Half are to

manage the pain... the other half are to manage the side effects of the pain meds... it is a vicious.. never

ending circle of hell... with more levels than Dante could have dreamed of in his wildest nightmare.

Most of the time... I'm just numb... I don't feel a thing... sometimes... I take a few days off... at least the

pain shows me that I am still alive... A freaking tox screen on my blood would take two weeks to

analzye... and would come back with more pages than a Tolstoy novel. All I can do is wait for something

to give... give in... give up or give out... it's a race between the condition and the cure to see which one

kills me first."

"Maggie.. you have to tell Nico and Marshall." Dani takes a stand.

"No, Dani... I don't... I have to go." Maggie leaves abruptly. Dani is unsure as to why until a few

moments later when Nico joins her at the table. Maggie's spidey senses were tingling.

Nico leans down and gives Dani a kiss. He notices the coffee cup but does not say a word.

"So how did it go with Anna? Did you find out what all of that was?" Dani expected a bit more time

before the reckoning. "Nico... its complicated. I think you should talk to Maggie first." Nico knows who

had been sitting across from Dani. "Dani, what is it that you don't want to tell me." Nico can see the

agitation in her eyes. This is not a good sign. He knows Dani is trying to help. "Nico, I can't..." Nico

shifts Maggie's coffee cup between his hands. "Can't or won't" He glances up at her.

"Nico, please don't ask me... talk to her." Dani hands him the paper. On the side she had scrawled "pain

mgt and end of life" next to the names of the drugs after her conversation with Anna. Technically, she

didn't tell him... but his reaction is profound. "Does this mean what I think it does?" Dani nods. Nico

fights to contain his reaction to the words on the paper. "Did you talk to her?" Dani does not want to

lie... not to him. She nods. "Dani, you have to tell me. You have to." There is urgency behind his voice.

He is trying to control it but she can hear it loud and clear. "Nico... talk to her... you have to talk to her...

Please do not make me tell you... you need to hear it from her." Nico dreads asking the next question.

"Does Marshall know?" Dani shakes her head... "God Damn it Maggie... why..." Nico talks to the coffee

cup. "Talk to her… but not today." She reaches out and takes Nico's hands into her own. Nico knows

that Dani is trying to do the right thing in an impossible situation. He is touched that she cares enough

to try to protect him that she is trying in her own way to help with someone that she knows he loves.

Someone as close to him as family… It is why he is crazy about her. He dreads this conversation with

Maggie. He wonders why she did not tell him. He is hurt and a bit lost. Dani can see it written across

his face.


	20. Don't Say a Prayer

Maggie walks into her house tossing her keys on to the table near the door. Nico is watching her from

the living room. She can sense he is there though she does not yet acknowledge him. She knows why he

is there. He knows that she is pissed. Time for their little dance that is long overdue.

Maggie goes into the kitchen and puts the kettle on. She is avoiding the living room. She is avoiding

Nico. She is not ready for this. Why can't anyone just let this be... be whatever it will be. First it will be

Nico... then Marshall... for how ill prepared she is for Nico... she is glad that he came alone.

Nico leans in the doorway of her kitchen. Maggie glances up in his direction. Neither of them knows

how to start this conversation. Inside, Nico wants to grab a hold of her and never let go of his treasured

friend... but that... would freak her out... and him too. They stand like sentinels for a long while. Maggie

looks away... just leaning against the counter. Finally with steam roaring from the kettle, Nico walks

beside her and turns it off. He takes one of her hands from the counter and just pulls her in close,

kissing the top of her head. After a several moments, he raises her chin to see her tear stained face.

"We need to talk." Maggie nods in acknowledgement. "You always had a firm grasp of the obvious,

Neeks." Sarcasm... now that is my Maggie.

He takes her by the hand and leads her into the living room. This place holds so many memories for

him... looks like it is time for another.

Nico sits on the couch while Maggie paces in front of him. He knows she is thinking. She does it better

on her feet. She doesn't speak. Maggie is at a rare loss of words. Nico grabs her hand as she walks by.

He turns her towards him by her hand. "Why?" Maggie looks down into Nico's eyes. In her head... that

is why... the look. That look that they all get when they know. "Why?... why... let me tell you why."

She pulls her hand away... and paces again as she obviously searches for the words... the words she

wants to use... the words that matter. "The look each of you get when you know." Nico is confused.

"What look?" Maggie turns and faces him. "You look at me like I'm already a memory when I am

standing two feet away from you."

Her words hit Nico like a freight train. He knows the look that is on his face. He cannot help it. It is an

automatic reaction. He grabs her hand again. She resists but he does not let go. He pulls her towards

him. He leans his head against her while wrapping his arms around her. Maggie wraps her hands

around his head interlacing her fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry... I know... but..." Nico pauses for a

moment. He too needs the right words. "I never thought that there would be or could be a time when

you would not be there... It has been twenty years... Maggie... it is hard to accept." She knows what he

means... exactly what he means. "Just give me time... please give me time. Nothing changes... believe

me... nothing changes."

Maggie and Nico spend the next couple of hours talking. Slowly, they return to center. Return to where

they need to be.

Later:

Nico walks into a dimly lit bar. Marshall is sitting at a table in the back. Just the man that he was looking

for. Nico sits in the chair across from Marshall.

Marshall waves for another round with a drink for Nico. "How long have you known?" Marshall takes a

long sip from his glass. "Nico, I have loved that girl for twenty years... I think by now... I have learned a

couple of her quirks. I am also a man of means. How hard do you think it was to lay my hands on her

medical file when I suspected that something was wrong?." Nico takes a belt from his glass after it

arrives. "Why didn't you tell me?" Marshall adjusts in his chair. "It is her life. She calls the shots... but

that damn redhead is as stubborn as the day is long. You needed to know. She was not going to tell

you. I just gave you both a nudge... so to speak with a little help." A soft smirk crosses over Nico's face.

Marshall is right and they wouldn't want her any other way. He thinks to himself with a laugh... Marshall

still knows how to work people. Marshall knew Dani would push him to talk to Maggie all he had to do

was pull her into the game. He looks down as he asks the next question. "How bad is she... how long

does she have?"

Marshall gets quiet for a moment. "Nico, she has been unwell for a long time. It has become more

pronounced as of the last few months. It is hard to say. She has outlasted prediction after prediction.

So who knows." Those were not the words that Nico was hoping for. "You know I would trade

everything that I have to make her well... to make her whole... but the world doesn't work that way...

even I can't buy that." Marshall takes another long drink from his glass. "When are you going to tell her

that you know?" Marshall laughs. "Nico... I think she has figured it out. This is us... this is how we play

our game." A thought crosses his mind. "Speaking of our game, the South Africans?" Marshall smiles.

"I have been told that they have been taken care of." Nico gets a puzzled look on his face. "How did you

do that?" Marshall gets a coy expression. "I didn't...our little Minx has gotten pretty damn good at the

spy game. She is actually a little scary." Nico laughs. "The apprentice has become the master." He

raises his glass towards Marshall who in turn joins his toast.


	21. You Save Me

Dani sits on her couch trying to focus on her book as she waits for Nico to arrive. She reads the same

page over and over again. She knows her focus is not here… it is with him. She is nervous for him… in

pain for him. She knows how much Maggie means to him. Nico has siblings but she knows how close

Nico is to Maggie's family. Some families we are born to. Others we become a part of through time and

attention. The relationship with Maggie is more complex than she could have originally conceived in her

mind. They were actually lovers. This aspect of the relationship intrigues Dani as much as it bothers

her. She knows in her heart that the feelings between them are not romantic in nature, at least not

now. She can confirm that from their interactions. There is love… there is affection but it is admiration

and care in a platonic way. The chemistry is between her and Nico. She knows what she means to him

by the way he touches her… the way he holds her. She does not fear the relationship with Maggie and is

not jealous of it… but it does intrigue her. It is the Doctor in her. The Doctor wants to know what drives

that level of complexity. How did that relationship endure what it has endured? The three of them are

such an unusual dynamic. What was it like when Gabrielle was involved too? She has seen the powerful

hold that Gabrielle had on Nico. The relationship with Maggie and Marshall is so odd. She saw how Marshall

reacted to the divorce from Gabrielle. The insanity of those moments… where did it come from? The

relationship with Maggie continued through his affairs… and Gabrielle? Why on earth would a woman

like Maggie stay in a relationship like that? She has intellect… she has skills (more than Dani feels

comfortable with), she has wealth… and a though not a traditional beauty… there is beauty that draws

men to her. Why would she put up with Marshall… why for this long?

She lies her head back on the pillow randomly assorting the thoughts that are running through her mind.

She wants to figure this out. She wants to know. She wants to know Nico inside and out. She knows

this is part of it. She has to understand Nico's past to truly be part of his future. He is worth it.

She hears the front door open. She glances up at Nico has he enters the room to try to gage what

happened in his conversation with Maggie. She pulls up her legs to allow him to sit next to her on the

couch. He smiles and kisses her after he tosses his jacket on the chair. He sits down and props his legs

on the ottoman. He leans his head back and closes his eyes with a sigh. Dani sits up and leans on the

back of the couch and his shoulder. She plays with this hair for a moment. She knows that he will talk

to her. He also needs a few minutes to decompress.

"So… how did it go?" Dani decides to initiate the conversation. "Well… it went well." Nico sighs again

and searches his mind for how to explain his thoughts to Dani. "We are good." Dani gently runs her

fingers on his forehead as he sits with his head against the back of the couch. He loves the feel of her

fingertips. It focuses his mind. It releases his tension. It opens his heart. "Marshall knows." This

revelation surprises Dani. Nico realizes her surprise has her fingertips pause for a moment but then

resume their gentle pattern on his skin. "Really?" Nico smiles. "It would seem that he has known since

the beginning." Dani is confused. "He knew Maggie would not tell me. He knew you would get me to

talk to her." Dani smiles. Marshall is a crafty one. "Seems he knows how to manipulate people." Nico

also smiles. "Marshall is a master of manipulation." Nico takes Dani's hand from his forehead. He turns

towards Dani. "Enough talk for one night. I am talked out." Dani gives him a curious look. She is not

quite sure if Nico is being serious or… Nico pulls Dani into him. He loses himself in her kiss. He needs to

pull himself away from his reality… his life... even if it is only for a few moments.

Dani adores the passion of Nico's kisses, his touch. He has the ability to just reach into her and pull out

the goddess within her. She stops him for a moment. She gently pushes him away and then takes him

by the hand. She does not know where the kids are at the moment and does not want any

interruptions. Nico adores the sly little smile that lights Dani's face as she takes his hand. This is exactly

what he needs. He needs to lose himself in her.

Maggie's House:

Maggie is asleep on the couch. The TV flickers as the glow lights against Maggie's skin. He watches her

for a few moments. He has found himself unconsciously acknowledging every moment with her. He

records everything into his memory even the mundane. He has realized how beautiful the mundane can

be. He gently sits on the couch next to her brushing her cheek to wake her up. Her eyes flutter open

with a smile crossing her face as he comes into focus. Maggie raises her head and shoulders as Marshall

takes the seat next to her. Maggie lies back down into his lap. He knows from the sleepy expression

that at this moment, she needs rest. She quickly falls back to sleep in his arms. Marshall settles into a

comfortable position and pulls the remote from the table. As he flips the channels, he caresses her face

and her hair as she lies in his lap.


	22. When I'm Coming Undone

Dani runs her fingers down Nico's chest as she lies beside him. The warmth of his skin radiates through

her fingertips. Nico has drifted off into a sound sleep. Dani laughs to herself with the thoughts of a

Cosmo article running through her head. Forget the stories of men falling asleep in the aftermath of

lovemaking. She loves that Nico is comfortable enough to be his most vulnerable in her presence. She

loves how his features soften in slumber. Gone are the tension and worry that always seem to be on his

mind. Whether it is trouble with the Hawks… or Juliette… or the countless other things that he is paid to

worry about, they slip away when he sleeps. The handsomeness of his face changes to a serenity that

warms Dani's heart. One of her greatest wishes is to see this look when he is awake.

She loses herself in her thoughts. Her hands drift along his physique mindlessly exploring and

simultaneously reviving her lover. Nico gently pulls Dani beneath him slightly startling her. He bathes

Dani in kisses. He loves her body. The warmth of her skin beneath his lips, the softness of her curves

beneath his touch excite him in every way. There is tenderness in his touch and in his movement that

Dani has not felt before. She looks into his eyes. She sees it. She feels it. Something that Maggie had

said rushes back into her head as Nico makes love to her. "Sometimes it was how we communicated." She can feel

his love. He could not say it clearer if he was shouting it at her. It is the touch. It is in every moment.

It is in every look. As the moment intensifies, as she grows closer to the moment of bliss she cannot

help herself the words come out without warning. "I love you." The words freeze him in an instant.

Dani wants to grab them out of the air between them. She means them. She just didn't mean for them

to come out. Nico looks down and pulls her into a deep kiss as he presses deep within her. Without

hesitation, he says them back to her. "I love you, Dani. I love you so very much." The words ring in her

ears and in her heart. They have been finally said… out loud.

Maggie's House:

Marshall wakes to a gentle kiss from Maggie as he finds her straddling his lap. He wraps his arms around

her as he pulls her into a deep kiss. The future is having a profound effect on him. He cannot even bear

the thought of her not being with him. He needs her so much more than even she realizes. At his

lowest point, she pulled him through. She was alway there to break his fall... always.

There has to be a way. He is not ready to be in a world without her near. He playfully rolls Maggie onto the couch

intertwining their bodies together. "How long have you known?" Maggie gets the words out between

Marshall's kisses. Marshall kisses her lips as he answers. "Maggie, you are part of me… do you think I

would not know when something is wrong?" He pulls her into another deep kiss. Maggie wants to talk…

Marshall wants to… well, he has other intentions at the moment. "Nico?" Marshall realizes that if he

wants to make love to Maggie at this moment. He has to endure the "foreplay of her inquiries.

"Darlin… you had to tell him. It was time." Maggie looks at him before kissing him again. Marshall

stops her for a moment. He gets that look. The look she loves across his face. "Come on." He gives her

the wink. They head for her bedroom.

Wrapped within the sheets, the conversation starts again. "You had to tell him. You know how much

you mean to him." He pulls Maggie close. "It was for me to decide…,oh puppet master." She kisses

him. "Maggie… you know what you mean to both of us." He nuzzles her neck. "Do I now?" Maggie

returns passionate nibbles on Marshall's neck. He loves her touch… He craves her touch but he stops

her. He places his hands on her face. "You do." He looks into her eyes as he brushes a stray hair from

her face. "Marshall… don't." He pulls Maggie even closer. "Maggie…" He tips her chin so she has to

look at him. "I will love you until the end of your days and the end of mine." He kisses her with a

passion that Maggie has not felt from him for a long time. "Marshall." He kisses her again to keep her from speaking. "If I'm lying I'm dying."

He kisses her again. "Marshall." He pulls her into yet another kiss but she is able to pull away.

"Marshall… I'm…" He does not allow her to say the words. He cannot bear to have them echo in his

head in her voice. "Maggie… you are dying… so what… been there done that… catch up, Sweetheart."

He stifles her attempts at a retort with a passionate kiss followed by his finger being placed on her lips.

This conversation can wait. What cannot wait is making love to her.


	23. Falling Down

Nico is enjoying morning coffee in Dani's kitchen. He had silenced his phone the night before. He

needed the break. He needed to fall off the grid and into Dani's arms but the time for business has

arrived. As he switches on the phone, the missed calls pull his immediate attention along with several

messages. These he has to take. He kisses Dani goodbye. She knows this look on his face. She knows

the look far to well from countless midnight visits. This is the fixer going to work.

Warehouse District by the Docks:

Nico rounds the corner of the warehouse. He knows who is waiting. He doesn't know why he has been

summoned to this location. What could she possible want? There is nothing left to say now. There has

not been for a long time. There is no longer a tie to her. Why the demand? Why the threat? What

could she possibly have to use as leverage? Yet, he is here. She still holds some power over him. He

cannot help but acknowledge it. He opens the rusted door and walks into the room illuminated by a

single overhead light. The scene that unfolds in front of his eyes is what he had expected it to be. There

she is. He had not seen her since the funeral. She is just as beautiful as she had always been. The

difference now is that it is not the siren's call that once drew him straight to the rocks.

He does not speak. He stops well short of her to allow her to make the first move. "Nico." Her voice is

cold. Cold as ice, he has not heard this tone in decades. There is a profound change. She has returned

to who she once was. She has returned to the persona that she had when he met her. She swore to

him so many times that she had changed yet before him is the truth. "Gabrielle, I am here. What is it

that you want?" Gabrielle approaches him but leaves a zone of safety around Nico. She does not want

to get to close. "You know why you are here, Nico." Nico does not actually know. He is trying to read

her endgame. His judgment had become so clouded when it came to Gabrielle… not that he would ever

admit that to anyone outside of his own head. "Why don't you cut the game and tell me what it is that

you want?" Gabrielle comes a bit closer into the glaring spotlight. "You are going to betray a friend."

Nico gives her a look of distain. "You have no leverage over me, Gabby." Gabrielle thrusts an envelope

at him. "What is this?" Nico had the envelope in his hands. "Open it." Nico gives her a look but decides

that it is worth a glance to see what Gabby is so cocky about. Nico is shocked at what he sees. The shock

registers on his face. This was not what he expected… not at all. He expected it to be about him…

Marshall or even Maggie but not this. "Where did you get this?" Gabby's expression is pure

unadulterated evil bitch bliss. She knows she has his undivided attention. "If you don't do as I ask… I

will expose her for who she really is and ruin her life." Nico is uncomfortable with this. He checked. He

checked everything and did not find this , but here it is. These documents are real. "What is it that you

want?" Gabby laughs. "You are going to betray a friend." Nico narrows his eyes at Gabrielle. "Who."

"Tell me, Nico… you and Marshall… for how much you both loved her… you never really knew who she

was did you?" Nico knew. He always knew. Gabrielle is forcing him to choose… to choose between

them. The very thought of having to choose between is future and his past is making him sick. This is

her sick and twisted revenge for ending their relationship… tasking him with an impossible situation…

Sophie's choice is now his. His mind kicks into hyper drive running through each move on the board.

There is no way to win this game. It's not chess, it's tick tac toe. Gabrielle has found his Achilles' heel.

Hawks HQ:

Maggie is in Juliette's office with Juliette and Devin signing documents for the organization. Maggie gets

up to stretch her legs for a moment when something outside the window captures her attention. She

turns to Juliette. "Jules, remember the bracelet that I got you?" Juliette looks up at her

with a very confused expression. "Yes, I know the one you are talking about." Maggie does not turn her

gaze away from the window. "Do you remember the story of it?" Juliette is growing concerned with

this conversation. "Yes, I remember the story you told me." Maggie turns to face her as a group of men

in black suits enter the room. "Remember it well." Maggie gets these words out as the lead agent

approaches her. "Marin Mairead O'Brien or should I say Kelly." The reference surprises Maggie. She

has not heard that in a very long time. Almost no one knows that. This is not her first dosie doe with

the Feds. This is the first time she is caught off guard by it. "I need you to come with me." The man is

dressed in a suit. He flashes a badge at Maggie. FBI… actual FBI. She knows this agent. She has worked

with him before. He has brought along the Federal Marshalls and State Police… this is not good. "If you

would not mind…" He motions for two agents to search Maggie. "I am unarmed." He laughs. "Maggie,

I have known you too long. I have seen you at funerals with enough firepower to bring down a third

world dictatorship. Now if you would not mind." Maggie spreads her arms. As the agent pats her

down, she looks out the window of Juliette's office. She is looking directly at Nico. From her expression,

she knows. She knows it was him. Three people knew this. Three and she knows where two of them

are. Nico looks away. He does not know if he made the right choice. He made the only choice that he

could given the circumstances. Maggie could defend herself. Dani is not as equipped to deal with this.

The sheer number of agents has garnered the attention of everyone in the building and then some. This

is the last thing a CIA operative wants… A very, very public perp walk. Nico knows that this was the

betrayal… more than the information. The glare of the spotlight is betrayal.


	24. Nothing Left to Say

Nico walks back into his office and starts to pace like a cat on a hot tin roof. Within moments

he is no longer alone. Everyone is in his office seeking the same answer. "What the hell was that

about?" He looks up into the eyes of Matt, Devin, Juliette, Coach…. Dani. God, he can't even look at

her at this moment. He rubs his brow as he turns towards them. "I don't know but I am going to find

out." He walks through the crowd. He knows Dani is in tow. She will see right

through him. She will know he had something to do with this. She will know. "Dani, go back. I have to

go see some people about a spy." She can see the concern in his eyes. She can see that something is

wrong but is begging it off to be that Maggie is in trouble. Serious trouble.

Nico goes to the safe house. He knows that is where Marshall will be. He has to get to him before…

before Devin. He hopes that he is not too late. As he walks in the door, he sees that Marshall is standing at the

window. Nico walks towards the center of the room. Marshall slowly turns. "Nico… what have you

done?" Nico rubs his forehead in the way that he always does when he is troubled. Marshall has known

him too long. He knows him too well. "What did you tell Gabrielle?" Nico joins him at the window.

"Marshall, Dani has a past. One I did not know about." Marshall looks forward. "We all have pasts,

Nico." Nico is uncomfortable and doubting his actions. "I know but I didn't tell Gabby anything she

didn't already know." Marshall looks at him. "She didn't know Marin. She didn't know the detail you

knew." He leans against the frame of the window. "They grabbed Teddy too. The Feds have both of

them." The shock visibly registers across Nico's face. He did not know that they had grabbed both of

them. What the hell does Gabrielle expect to prove with this. He knows that Marshall is concerned and that worries him.

DC:

Maggie is lying on the table in the interrogation room. She is motionless and still. Her eyes are closed

Though it is obvious that she is not asleep. In the adjoining room, the door bursts open. The men

observing Maggie are startled by the intrusion. The Admiral walks in with an entourage of his sons.

"Where are my children?" The lead agent from Maggie's retrieval walks in hearing the disturbance.

"Keegan." The Admiral turns at hearing a familiar voice. "Jack, what is going on?" The agent turns

towards the men. "If you would excuse us for a moment." The Admiral notices Maggie behind the

glass. He watches her for a moment with great concern. Connie and Paddy also take immediate notice her

and take on a similar expression. When they look back towards their father, he motions for his sons to

leave them with the others for a moment. Connie looks back at Maggie lying on the table before

walking out the door.

"Teddy is in the next room." Jack faces Keegan. They served together in the SEALs a long time ago.

"What have you done to them?" Jack leans on the ledge with his back against the glass. "All we have

done is talk to them. We did all the talking… neither of them have said a word." He notices the intense

stare of his friend through the glass. "Is what I heard about Maggie true?" Keegan looks down for a

moment. "Yes. It is true." He glances over his shoulder at Maggie. He had heard about that op. He

had heard what she had done. "That's a shame… she is a great agent." Keegan returns his gaze to his

daughter. "And a better Marine." Jack turns and looks at Maggie. "So these are Patrick Kelly's kids?"

Keegan looks at his friend. "Yes." Jack looks up with an obvious question on his mind. "I owed their

father my life… you know that. When he was killed and Sarah passed. I kept my promise."

"The prince and princess of the IRA. I'll be damned… quite a twisted path they have followed. Do they

know who they are?" Jack returns his gaze towards Maggie. "Yes… they have always known." Keegan

turns away from the mirror for a moment. "What are you going to do now?" Keegan looks him straight

in the eye. "You do what you have to do for family." Jack taps him on the back. "I know… the Agency

wants to talk to Mags… You can see Teddy now. "

Back in NY:

Nico is worried sick. He has not heard from Maggie for days. Marshall has not seen her either that is

what worries him the most. She can be mad at him. It was his choice but she would have made contact

with Marshall… If she could. He opens the door of Maggie's house with the hope that she will be there.

He is surprised by who greets him as he walks in. Connie, Paddy and the Admiral are sitting in the living

room… waiting for him. They all have the look on their faces. They know. Nico walks in. He knows the

drill. He sits at on the couch and waits for the Admiral to speak. The Admiral gets up with his scotch in

his hand and takes a position near the fireplace. Connie and Paddy both make eye contact with Nico.

For a brief moment, he fears the worst.

Nico quietly and respectfully waits. "Nico, what is done is done." He turns towards Nico as Nico

watches him. "Nico, I you are like a son to me. You know that. I understand why you did what you did.

I understand that it is because you know Maggie could handle it and you want to protect Dani." Nico

wants to breathe a sigh of relief but it would be disrespectful. Teddy walks into the room drawing

everyone's attention for a moment. He acknowledges Nico as he sits down. "What is next , sir." Nico

feels comfortable enough to speak. The Admiral looks at his sons for a moment. "That would be up to

the two of them. " He motions towards Teddy and Maggie who is now standing in the doorway.

Maggie looks up to see Nico sitting in front of her. She freezes. In one motion she turns and walks

away. Nico goes to get up but Teddy stops him. The Admiral motions for both of them to stay as he

walks into the other room.

The Admiral follows her into the study. Maggie is staring out the window. Her eyes have welled up with

tears as she fights to hold them back. "Hey." Maggie glances in her father's direction as he stands

behind her. "Marin, you two mean too much to each other to let her come between you." He pauses

for a moment. "Either of the hers." He nudges his youngest in the back. The Admiral realizes that Nico

is standing in the center of the room. He walks away from Maggie towards Nico. "Make it right, son."

He whispers as he walks by. Nico walks up behind Maggie. He dare not reach for her. Maggie almost

never cries and now twice in a month he had seen her tears. Maggie will not look at him. He pulls a

play from Marshall's handbook on all things Maggie. He does not reach for her. He walks up behind her

and leans down placing his head between her shoulder blades. "I'm sorry." Maggie feels the touch. She

does not react. The only thing that Nico can sense is that she tightened and released her shoulders.

"Are we going to be okay?" Maggie does not answer for several moments. "We will be but it won't be

today." Nico remains there a moment but straightens up when Maggie begins to move. Maggie pauses

for a moment and brushes her hand against his before she walks away. "There are some people I have

to meet. Tell them not to wait up." She heads for the door.

Nico returns to the room. As Maggie exits, Dani is walking up the steps to her house. Maggie

acknowledges Dani with a nod. She is cool but not cold. Dani understands. She knows that what

happened has something to do with Nico. She knows there is friction between them but Nico will not

tell her what happened. Nico catches a flash of Dani's face as the door closes. He immediately heads

towards the door to head off Dani. He doesn't know how Maggie's brothers will react to one of the

"hers" at this moment in time.


	25. A Soul to Take

Nico meets Dani on the top stair. "Dani, what are you doing here." Dani looks at him for a moment

since there is an edge to Nico's voice. "I was looking for Maggie. I take that you haven't seen the news,

newspapers or the fact that she is a trending topic on… bleeping twitter?" Nico looks at her with a

confused and horrified expression. "You are kidding me." Nico immediately turns around and walks

into the house. He crosses into the living room and immediately heads for the remote. Dani follows and

is surprised to see most of Maggie's brothers and the Admiral in the room. The Admiral briefly

acknowledges Dani with a nod before he turns his attention to Nico. What Dani said was true. Maggie's

name… and face are plastered over every news source… Teddy checks his phone… Maggie is officially a

hashtag. They find out that Teddy is mentioned here and there but nothing like Maggie. They all

simultaneously realize that Maggie is out God knows where and she… doesn't know.

Connie and Nico both come to that horrifying conclusion. "Nico… where was she going?" Nico thinks

for a moment trying to remember what she had said as she walked passed him. True to Maggie, she

didn't say a word as to who she was going to see. "She didn't say where she was going." Nico thinks for

a moment… Maggie knows people are watching her… the Feds are watching her she would not go to see

Marshall… she would not want to risk exposing him. Who would she go to find… he runs through the

contacts he knows but realizes that Maggie has been at this a lot longer than him or Marshall. Maggie is

a bit of a mystery when it comes to what she does for the Agency. They all turn towards Teddy. If

anyone would know… it would be him.

Maggie walks up to get a coffee from a street vendor. She notices something in the man's expression

that tingles her spidey senses. She glances down for a moment and realizes why he is staring at her.

the newspapers have her face… on the front page. She looks at the headlines with an internal horror.

"Orphan, Deb, Soldier, Spy" graces the New York Post. "00Debutante" graces the Boston Globe, "High

Society CIA" on the New York Times and they only go downhill from there. She feels sick. She knows

she has to get out of there…right now. She pulls out her sunglasses and grabs a hat as she disappears

into the crowd.

Marshall sits at his desk flipping through story after story about Maggie. When you look at it like this…

she has led a hell of a life. The stories talk about the orphaned twins raised by the O'Briens. Harvard,

MIT… Maggie to the Marines… Teddy to the family business… the pilot that she was… the assignments…

the conjecture… the agency… how the hell did they get so much on her… Marshall finds it hard to

believe that Gabrielle knew how to get all of this… or that Nico would give this up. The one thing that

Marshall does know from living this life is that now everyone she came into contact with knows who she

really is… they might have just signed her death warrant… again and he has no way to help her… it is

killing him inside.

The Admiral and Connie exchange a long look that Nico picks up on. "What don't I know?" The Admiral

touches his shoulder. "The girls didn't know what Maggie did… Her mother thought she worked for the

Smithsonian." It never occurred to Nico that some of them would not know. She wouldn't be able to

hide it from her brothers and wouldn't from her father… but the women… that was a whole different

story… now it is one that they are getting an in depth education on via the media.

Nico walks into her study. He examines everything. Dani silently helps him. She knows he is looking for

a clue… any clue as to where she would go. The first thing he notices is that Maggie's cellphone is on

the desk. She is not taking the chance of anyone tracking her via GPS. The only solace that any of them

have at the moment is that she is a Marine and an Agent… her survival skills are honed. The unspoken

terror is that she is so very sick and no one is sure how much time she actually has left.

Two days pass without any of them hearing from Maggie. Nico checks in with Marshall. Marshall is a

wreck but he gives Nico a slip of paper that he got from Teddy. It has an address on it, an address in

Maine. "Nico… please make sure she is okay. Please find my girl." Nico wonders how the hell Marshall

would know where she is. "How?" How would you know where she is?" Marshall looks down for a

moment before picking up a bracelet off of the table. "She actually told Juliette." He hands Nico the

bracelet. He remembers it. Maggie made it for Juliette. She bought her a charm everywhere she went

and would tell Juliette a story about the place. There it was. The one charm. Home. The coast of

Maine always reminded Maggie of Ireland. She went home. The damn little lobster charm was the

giveaway.


	26. Show Me How

Nico arrives at Dani's house. He walks in to find her making dinner in the kitchen. She smiles as he

rounds he corner and kisses her cheek. "How did it go with Marshall?" Nico reaches into his pocket and

pulls out the paper. "How do you feel about lobster rolls for lunch?" She lets the phrase sink in for a

moment. "She is in Maine?" Nico nods. "How did he find her?" Nico smiles and shows her the

bracelet. Over dinner he tells Dani the story of how Maggie started the bracelet when Juliette was a

little girl. Every place Maggie went, she would buy another charm and tell her another part of a story.

He tells Dani about how close Maggie and Juliette always were. Maggie had told Juliette to remember

the stories about the bracelet when she was taken by the Feds. Juliette figured it out when Maggie

disappeared and reached out to Teddy. Over coffee, Dani plays with the bracelet in her fingers. She

looks at all of the charms. They are from all over, the obvious symbols of the big cities all over the world

and the US. There has to be 50 charms on this thing. She realizes that she has seen it before… in a

book. She leaves Nico for a moment to go upstairs to Lindsey's room. She scans the shelf and there it is.

It was a children's book about the adventures of a little girl and her magical bracelet. She opens the

book and checks the inside…. Marshall's publishing company. She sits down and idly flips through the

pages as Nico comes up to check on her. Nico smiles when he sees the book and is impressed when he

realizes that Dani made that connection. He sits on the floor behind her. "That was Marshall's gift to

Maggie for her 30th birthday." It was the story that Maggie had told Juliette. Juliette wrote it down for

him. Dani puts the book back on the shelf with a smile. Marshall is definitely full of surprises and actually a bit of

a romantic when it comes to Maggie.. She turns and faces Nico lacing her legs through his, resting her head on his

shoulder.

Nico loves being with her inthis house, it is the closest thing he has ever had to feeling like he has a family of his own.

"Can you come with me tomorrow?" Dani looks up at him as she kisses his cheek. "Of course, what is bothering

you about this?" Nico pulls her into his body. "Dani, I just don't know what to do. This is my fault."

Dani gently pushes away so that she can look into his eyes. "Nico, how could this be your fault?" Nico

stirs uncomfortably for a moment. "Dani, it is my fault. Gabrielle put me in a position where she made

me choose between you and Maggie." Dani thinks for a moment. She knows when this happened and

what happened hits her like a ton of bricks. He knows. "And you chose me?" She is touched and

actually a little surprised but now she understands why Maggie was acting the way she has been. "Dani,

I love you how could not choose you?" She looks at the dark expression on his face. "Nico." He

interrupts what he knows she is going to say. "I love Maggie… I would die for her… she is family and she

will forgive me. I could not let Gabrielle harm you but why didn't you tell me?" Nico's words are

interrupted by Dani darting to her feet at the sound of the front door. Gabrielle is nothing compared to

banshee bitch that would be unleashed if Lindsey found the two of them kissing on her bedroom floor.


	27. From the Shallows

Nico and Dani settle in with the kids and plan for the journey. Dani knows that Nico knows her secret.

She doesn't know where to go from here. She has never been confronted with her own past. It is clear

to her that prior to recent events… Nico didn't know her secret. She is sure that when she went to work

for the Hawks that Nico would have done a background check on her. He completes one on everyone

affiliated with the team. How did Gabrielle find that out about her when Nico obviously didn't? She

feels guilty for coming between Maggie and Nico… especially now… with everything that is going on with

Maggie. Her training taught her how to deal with other people's problems… to show them the way. It

did not prepare her for this…

Nico is reaching out to everyone and anyone he knew Maggie was associated with. He cannot figure out

when she became such a black hole to him. For the first time, he can't read her. He doesn't know how

to anticipate her. He knew her like the back of his own hand for so long and now… there is a side that

he has never seen emerging from her and it scares him. He and Connie have been in near constant

contact since they saw each other at Maggie's house. This is one of the only bright spots in this trip

through the inferno. They haven't talked like this in years. He just wishes it would have been about

something else. The dark side is that Nico can sense the worry and concern in Marshall. Marshall's

bravado is gone and his concern for Maggie is genuine. Marshall is finally faced with a situation that he

cannot control.

Nico is also worried about Teddy. Teddy is arguably the closest person on the planet to Maggie. He is

the only person that she trusts absolutely and without question. Teddy is playing this close to the vest

even with his own family. There is a bond between the two of them that transcends the O'Briens and

even the Admiral acknowledges that fact.

And then there is Dani. He loves her. He wants her. He never expected Gabrielle to be this vindictive.

The history between Maggie and Gabrielle has always been complicated. He knows it runs far deeper

than both of their relationships with Marshall. He is beginning to wonder if there is something about it

that he was simply too blind to see. Gabrielle knew how deep it would hurt him to betray Maggie. The

fact that it involved Dani… that was just the cherry.

Dani can see the wheels turning in Nico's troubled mind. She reaches out her hand and places it on his

as he is driving. She loves the soft smile that crosses his face as she brings him back from his thoughts to

this moment with her. She touch always pulls him back from his thoughts and he is thankful for that. It

is one of the reasons that he loves her. She has found a way to breakthrough. He engulfs her hand with

his own and begins to tell her the thoughts that are rattling around his head. Dani doesn't have any

answers but it feels good just to let her know where he stands.

They arrive at the address that Marshall had given him in the late evening. It is farmhouse that sits off

of the road in a coastal town. Nico is surprised and slightly alarmed by the number of cars at the house.

He tells Dani to wait in the car as he approaches the house. He notices that there are men walking the

perimeter and by the door. They do not confront him or even speak to him. They just allow him to pass

as if they know who he is. He enters the house to see several men in the living room. Upon seeing him

they simply point towards the kitchen. He passes down the hall into the kitchen to find several men

gathered at a table. One looks up and acknowledges Nico as he enters. "You must be Nico." Nico eyes

him cautiously but immediately knows the accent. Irishmen… Maggie called in a favor and some

friends. Nico nods in affirmation. "You can bring your lady friend in… It would be rude to leave her in

the car on such a damp night. We have been expecting you, Mr. Careles." Much to Nico's surprise, Dani

is entering the room. So much for listening to him… when will she learn… stay here… means stay here.

"And you are?" Nico asks of the man in front of him. "Sean Cullen… and these are my associates. We

are friends of Marin's." Nico surveys the men in front of him for a moment. All are heavily armed. It hits

him… one of the men in the other room. Callahan… Irish mob. Maggie does have friends in high and

low places. "Where is she?" Sean walks over to the door and points towards the barn. From the look

on Sean's face Nico gathers that something is up with Maggie. "Is she alright?" Sean motions towards

the sink. Nico can see a number of empty bottles. "Our lass has been self-medicating so to speak but

she is alright… just… thinking… she has been working something out. A bit of an evil genius that one is."

Nico is surprised. This is someone who knows Maggie well to know that is how she operates… just

usually without large amounts of whiskey. "Has she… has she had her meds?" Nico is casting a line to

see if they know about her condition. "No… she won't take 'em. Hence the whiskey… damn that lass

can drink. She's downed enough of the craythur to drown a man." Sean gives him a look of silent

acknowledgement. He knows.

Nico turns to see one of the men making a cup of tea for Dani. Sean gets his attention. "The good

Doctor will be fine. Go see her… she is in the barn." Nico looks back at Dani who acknowledges him

with a smile. She is fine. Nico heads out into the night. Nico walks from the house to the barn. There

is the flicker of a light from a lantern coming from underneath the door. As he opens the door, he can

see Maggie pacing around the room with a bottle in her hand. She is talking something out… with…

herself. She pulls a weapon quicker than Nico can even react to. She looks at him for a minute before

lowering the gun. "You know better than to sneak up on me Neeks." Ah… the Irish in her is on the

outside now… Her accent is heavy as she makes no attempt to hide it. She is obviously very drunk and

from the dead soldier on the ground and the one in her hand… surprisingly functional. Nico sits on the

edge of a crate in the middle of the room. "You okay?" Maggie just looks at him for a moment stunned

by the question. She takes another drink from the bottle. "My best friend betrays me… everything I

have spent my whole career to accomplish is now worthless… because my face is splashed all over the

world… I can't see the people I want to see… I can't do what I need to do and I'm fucking dying. Its God

damn fucking perfect… just doesn't get any fucking better than this…" Nico smiles. "You know Mags…

you really need to get in touch with your feelings. You shouldn't keep them in like that… it aint healthy."

Nico is now standing next to Maggie. He takes the bottle from her hand and takes a long drink from it.

She gives him a sly look with a smile. "God damn you Nico." He looks at the bottle. At least she drinks

the good stuff. "He has ever since the day I met you." He looks up at her. "You know you royally fucked

up my life… Neeks."

"I do." She paces for a moment and appears with yet another bottle. "I can't buy one second of it back."

Nico looks at her for a moment. "No… no you can't." She opens the new bottle and takes a drink. "You

feeling sorry for yourself… or for me?" Nico takes another drink. "For you." She turns with a wicked

smile. "Good, because you are going to miss me when I'm gone." Nico thinks to himself for a moment.

You have no idea… darling… no idea how much I will. "I've got the guts to die, Neeks… the question is

do you have the guts to live?" He takes another drink to buy a moment of time. What does she mean?

Before he can answer, Maggie continues. "Listen up Sparky…" She stops to take another drink. This is

really beginning to remind him of Thailand. "You spent so much time tangled up in her web… you lost so

much of your life to that soul-sucking vacuum." Nico takes another drink. "Soul-sucking vacuum?"

Maggie looks up and continues. "She might as well have Dyson stamped on her ass." She begins to

pace around Nico who has decided to take a seat back on the corner of the box. "When I am done with

this… if you don't take back your life… I swear I'm going to haunt your ass for fucking eternity… you will

be calling fucking Ghostbusters." Nico forgot how damn amusing Maggie was when she was lit. He

can't wipe the grin off his face… and he knows it is annoying the hell out of her. He looks at the bottle.

Hell, it has been a long time since the two of them hit a bender. "She made you give up everything you

wanted Nico… based on her web of lies… You wanted a wife… a family… you have the chance for that

with Dani. Don't get all you and fuck it up." Nico looks at the intensity that is radiating from Maggie.

"What are you planning to do?" Maggie stops and turns directly from him. "What am I planning to do?"

She takes a drink and paces away from him. "Out of the blue and into the black… the bitch is going

down… She wants to splash my face all over the world… I'll do the one thing I can do… I'll own it." She

takes another drink as she looks at Nico. "Better to burn out then fade away." Nico remembers how

many times they used that as a toast. She taps her bottle against his. "You have a plan?" She smiles as

she sits next to him. "I am a soldier, I fight where I am told, and I win where I fight. May God have

mercy upon my enemies, because I won't." The Marine daughter of an Admiral quoting General Patton

to a SEAL… now he has seen everything.


	28. Into the Deep

Dani is sitting at the kitchen table with Sean sipping her tea. She watches the men congregate and

separate. They are discussing things in hushed tones that she cannot make out no matter how hard she

tries. Sean notices Dani's curiosity. "So what do you want to know Doc?" Dani is a little embarrassed

that she was apparently quite transparent. She looks down. "Don't be shy lass… we're all friends here."

He sits back in the chair and takes a sip from a glass of whiskey. Dani gets her gumption up. "How do

you know Marin?" Sean looks up with a smile at Dani's attempt to say Maggie's first name. "To you , it

would be "MAUREEN" but it translates to Mary." He takes another drink. "She and her brother… they

are part of the family, Doctor." Dani thinks for a moment. "I thought they were orphans?" Sean is

finding Dani to be quite amusing. "Doctor, it's another kind of family." Sean's meaning strikes Dani.

Oh… that kind of family. The make you an offer you can't refuse kind of family. Leave the guns… take

the cannoli. Ok… Maggie now has her hanging with the freaking mob… Ghosts, arms dealers, hit men,

and assassins… oh my… sigh what the hell has she gotten herself into?

In the Barn:

Maggie and Nico are now each sitting on the hay bales in front of the lantern. "So what's your plan,

Princess?" Nico is starting to feel the effects of the whiskey. "Listen, Neeks, since I've met you and

Marshall, I've nearly been incinerated, drowned, shot at, and chopped into fish bait. We're caught in the

middle of something sinister, my guess is Gabs found out more than she was looking for and until I'm

sure, I'm going to continue to do things the way I think they should be done. She called me out and I

don't think you two ever really knew her." Nico tries to focus his saturated mind. "What is it with you

and Gabrielle?" Maggie looks at Nico for a moment trying to find the right words. He loved her so much

and he never knew what she was… nothing but a honey trap. Maggie turns towards him with a serious

expression. Her game face… It had been so long since he had seen CIA Maggie on the surface. In the

last few weeks… it is almost all he has seen. It takes him back. "It's complicated, Neeks." Nico surprises

Maggie by grabbing her jacket and pulling her close. The whiskey is clouding his mind but he knows… he

knows that he needs to know this… Enough of the game… He wants answers… He is entitled to

answers… ok so he is a little Nicholson at the moment… but it's time. "God Damn it Maggie… tell me."

He can see the expression on her face. He pulls her even closer. "Tell me." Maggie can feel Nico's

breath on her skin. The way that she is looking into his eyes… Thailand flashes through his mind. "Tell

me." To tell him would be to hurt him… and that is something Maggie will not do. She startles Nico

by suddenly standing up… she turns toward him. "Come on…" She instructs as she heads for the door.

Nico is stunned by the abrupt turn of events and follows her.

As they walk in the house, Dani can see that Nico is a little worse for the wear. Maggie looks at her for a

moment. Sean speaks to her as she enters the door. "My God Marin, I swear you are the only

person that I have seen literally drink themselves sober." Maggie turns towards him with a smile on her

face. "Did they pull everything?" Sean is a little puzzled about her straight to business mindset but

indulges her. "Yes… everything you asked." Maggie continues to smile warmly at Sean which Dani

notices. She can't place it. Friends or Lovers? What is standing out to her at this moment is that

Maggie's radiant charm has returned and is on full display with… an accent? When the hell did Maggie

get an off the boat accent? The traces of Boston born and bred were always there… but this and why

the hell does it seem so natural to her? Dani suspects now that there is more to the story of Maggie and

her brother than even the press managed to find. Nico is watching the exchange carefully. "Darlin, you

know I'd walk through the fires of hell for you… but have you thought this through?" Maggie nods and

touches Sean's hand. "Yes, I have. I know what I'm doing." Nico has no idea what Maggie's plan is…

but Sean's words… worry him. "Very well then time to buy Dante a round." Sean gets up and motions

for Maggie to follow. The pair walk into the dining room. Dani realizes that Nico is fighting the fog of

Jamison in his head and remains close to him. They follow Sean and Maggie into the next room. Nico

knows these men. These are violent men. What is Maggie doing? How could she be this close to them

that they defer to her wishes? He knew she had ties to the old country… but this?

The dining room table has five men seated around it each with a laptop and several notebooks. Maggie

walks around them slowly surveying what each of them have done. She takes several papers and reads

them. Sean circles back towards the door where Dani and Nico remain. Dani gazes around for a

moment before speaking to Sean. "Accountants?" Sean lets out a belly laugh and motions for them to

follow him back into the kitchen. "Very good, Doctor. I can see why Marin likes you." Dani smiles at the

compliment. "Why accountants?" Sean pours himself a cup of coffee. "Doctor, this is a modern

organization… we even have a dental plan." He winks then walks back into the room with Maggie. Dani

is watching the wheels turn in Nico's head. He is trying to read Maggie. Dani finds herself a bit

fascinated by this game. She has never seen anything like this. The stuff her father did was small time

compared to this. The whole Jane Bond aspect of Maggie is fascinating. She actually knows a real spy.

In a way it is just as intriguing as the movies. It's a bit of Tom Clancy and Ian Fleming rolled into one.

"Nico what did Maggie study at Harvard?" Nico thinks for a moment. "Economics." Dani's question

triggers a cascade of thoughts. Ideas are swirling around the vortex in his head. Maggie

obviously has a plan. What is bothering him the most is her answer regarding her relationship with

Gabrielle being complicated… Why did Gabby use him… and leverage Dani to draw out Maggie. He runs

through the details of his past in his head. The answer is there… it has to be…


	29. Follow me into the Dark

Nico is growing very agitated as the paces the kitchen. Nico keeps glancing up at her. His expression concerns her greatly

as it grows darker. She knows there is so much that she needs to tell him. So much she needs to make him understand.

To understand that she is was young. To understand that she made mistakes and that she has spent a lot of time making

up for them. As those thoughts run through her head, she realizes that the two of them maybe far more a like then she

ever realized.

Both of them are startled back to the reality of the moment by Marshall's sudden appearance in the

kitchen. He must be a freaking ninja, Dani thinks to herself, because she did not hear a sound. Marshall

and Nico do not speak which Dani also finds very odd. Marshall moves to the doorway. His gaze is fixed

on Maggie in the next room. Nico is still agitated but is watching Marshall closely.

Marshall is quiet which is not is modus operandi. His expression is as dark as Nico's. Dani cannot figure

out what is going on. This is a sudden and distinct change of events.

Maggie looks up and into the doorway to see Marshall. They seem to exchange a thousand words with

a single look. Maggie does not immediately enter the kitchen. She continues to work at the table with

the men on the computers. Marshall remains steadfast in the doorway. Sean is in the dining room on

and off of multiple cell phones. After a long while, Maggie surfaces from the dining room. She kisses

Marshall on the cheek but does not speak to him. She walks out the door and back into the barn. Sean

watches carefully as Marshall follows her. Sean makes his way to the kitchen. Nico makes a move to

follow but Sean stops him. "They need to talk." He takes up a point at the door watching the barn.

Nico looks at Dani. "We need to talk." Dani almost panics at hearing the words from Nico's lips. He

takes her upstairs to a bedroom. He shuts the door behind him. She takes a seat on the bed as Nico

paces near the bed. "Why… Why didn't you tell me." There is a forcefulness to Nico's voice that is

disconcerting. She is not sure how to react. She is trying to keep her cool but no one has ever

confronted her with her past. He whips around. "Why." She stumbles on her words. "Nico… it's

complicated." These words anger him. He has heard them from Maggie and now Dani. Enough…

Complicated is going to get real simple real fast. "Dani… stop… just stop… I know about your affair with

a married man… I know Ray Jay is not Ray's son. I know that you were a kid who fell into what you

thought was love with one of your father's associates. I KNOW all of it." She is officially rattled. "Nico…

you don't understand." Nico turns around cool in his tone. "I understand completely. You don't

understand that because you didn't trust me enough to tell me… that Maggie is now losing her truth

because of our lies." He goes to the window and looks out at the barn.

Maggie lights the lantern and makes a call on a burn phone. She is not speaking English. She is speaking

Russian. Marshall watches and listens. He understands what she is saying. The words he hears trigger

something that he has not felt for a long, long time. They trigger fear. Fear for how

deep Maggie is willing to dive in to end this. At the same time, he feels the love, the intense love that

drives her every move in this game. He can see toll that the physical pain is taking. He knows her so

well. She is using it. She needs her mind clear. God that beautiful mind… how it amazed him time and

time again. She knows he is there but does not turn while she is on the phone. She needs to focus. To

concentrate on her words… She cannot make a mistake… not now.


	30. It's in the Details

Maggie hangs up the phone and is face to face with Marshall. They stand in silence for several

moments. Marshall wants to grab her up, to protect her, to make her well. This feeling of helplessness

is killing him. He has never been in this situation. He was a freaking SEAL… he is a god damn billionaire

and he is helpless in this situation with a person that means the world to him.

He knows this look. Maggie is in full mercenary mode. Like Nico, Marshall is running everything he

knows through his head. He knows the answer is here. He knows this woman inside and out. Why

can't he figure this out? Russian… she was speaking Russian… slang. Damn it Maggie.

In bedroom:

Dani is on the verge of tears. She has seen Nico's anger bubble to the surface before but never towards

her. How did they go from bliss to this moment so quickly? Her gut tells her that this is growth. This is

good. Nico knows her secret. She knows some of Nico's secrets. Why doesn't this feel like an even

playing field?

Nico is at the window staring out towards the barn. Dani stands and walks up behind him. "Dani, why

didn't you tell me that you were in that deep?" She places her hand on his back. "Nico, no one ever

asked…no one ever…" Nico turns towards her. "Dani, you know Gabrielle has ties to them. That is how

she knew. She…" Nico stops himself from going further. Dani is stunned. She never expected her past

to be thrown back into her life. She had done so much to separate herself from it. It baffles her as to

why Nico is remaining distant. His own words begin to trigger his memory. "Nico… damn it talk to me."

The fury in Dani's voice pulls Nico's attention. "Dani, why didn't you tell me. The only way I can protect

you is if I know your secrets." "Nico… I didn't tell you because it doesn't involve you. It is my business…

it was before you existed in my life. It is part of my life and I will decide what you need to know." Nico is

not surprised that Dani is standing up to him. He knows her feisty streak runs from fingertips to toes. It

is her strength. It is one of the things that he loves. He cannot bear to think of Gabrielle taking away all

that she has accomplished. How easy it was for her to disrupt Maggie's carefully orchestrated life. He

needs to get out of his head. He needs to get to his base. There isn't a situation that he cannot fix.

"Nico, I don't need to be protected. I am not a damsel in distress. I am a capable woman. Respect me.

Stop this. I don't need a knight. Open your eyes and see what is going on here. What the hell is going

on with Maggie and Gabrielle? I know you love both of them. I know you have history with both of

them but do you know who they hell they are? Really are? There is something going on something

freaking huge. Those aren't the Irish mob… they are the freaking IRA… IRA… Nico… what the hell is

Maggie doing with the IRA?"

In the barn:

Maggie is at a rare loss for words. What she is about to do will affect the man she truly loves…

She knows him. Their relationship has been two decades in the making. She loves him. She loves him

to the bottom of her soul. Marshall has trusted her completely. Trusted her with everything in his life…

everything he held dear. She never violated that trust. It was as scared to her as the bonds with her

family. This could change that and that is something she cannot bear to even think about in the

perimeters of her mind. She knows her time is growing short. She just knows. It has been bad lately…

she has grown so used to feeling this way. Four years of feeling this way… far longer than she ever

expected. She was sent to protect them. She never expected to fall in love with Marshall. She never

expected what happened with Nico. It pulled her so far in. It deviated so far from her original mission.

Her mission became her life. The agency has owned her life… for once she is taking it back… whatever is

left of it.

She paces in front of Marshall. Her silence is unnerving. Marshall moves towards her. He stops inches

from her and looks into her eyes. He reaches out to her hoping that she will not resist. He knows that

he cannot stop this. Whatever her plan, it is in motion. He pulls her into him and holds her tight. He

leans his forehead on hers. He can feel her breathe. He can feel her heartbeat. "Mags, whatever

happens, know that it doesn't matter. I love you." She looks up as Marshall kisses her. His constant

fear is that every time is the last time. He touches his face as she looks into his eyes and turns away.

He knows that Maggie has gone to her roots. Sean is IRA. He knows that Maggie is close to him. Blind

faith was never something he would chose to have in someone. Maggie made sure… it wasn't a matter

of choice.


	31. Our Wildest Moments

**You and I, bloodlines… We come together every time **

**Two wrongs, no rights… We lose ourselves at night**

**From the outside, from the outside… Everyone must be wondering why we try**

**Why do we try**

**Wait on, thunder sky… Wherever there's smoke, there'll soon be fire**

**What could bring bad luck… I've been looking at you too much**

**From the outside, from the outside… Everyone must be wondering why we try**

**Why do we try**

**In the middle of it… We walk, we walk the line**

**Looking back on the set… Our wildest moments**

**Are you thinking what if… What if we ruined it all**

**My wrecking ball**

**From the outside, from the outside… Everyone must be wondering why we try**

**Why do we try**

**Baby in our wildest moments**

**We could be the greatest, we could be the greatest**

**Maybe in our wildest moments… We could be the worst of all**

**_"Our Wildest Moments" – Jessie Ware_**

Nico looks at Dani. He knows she is right. Hell why is she always right. He knows that he is not thinking

clearly. He feels like someone is attacking his whole world… and that person is Gabrielle. Dani remains

steadfastly staring at him while holding her ground. He looks into her eyes. He loves the fire. He

reaches down taking her face into his hands and kisses her. Dani can feel the passion in his touch.

Nico's attention is suddenly drawn to the sound of doors shutting. He looks down at Dani. "Come on…

we need to see who has arrived." He takes her hand and leads her down the stairs. Seeing no one new

in the living room, Nico proceeds into the kitchen. He is shocked to see the Admiral, Teddy and two

other men with them.

In the Barn:

Marshall grabs her hand. "Maggie, please." Maggie can see the concern in his eyes. She leans forward

and kisses him gently on the lips. "Marshall, trust in me." She turns away but looks back. "Are you

coming?" Marshall is surprised by the invitation but quickly follows Maggie back to the house. Marshall

is also surprised to see Teddy and the Admiral in the kitchen. The Admiral opens his arms as Maggie

comes in. She walks into her father's hug and then greets the other men and Teddy with hugs and

kisses. Marshall has never seen the other two men that accompany the Admiral. He exchanges a quick

look with Nico as Maggie and the others start speaking Irish to each other. None of them know the

content or the context of the conversation. Nico is astonished that the Admiral speaks their language.

The three of them watch the exchanges closely searching for meaning in their expressions and gestures.

Sean also joins the conversation.

Within a few moments, the conversation stops. Nico, Dani and Marshall realize that they are the center

of attention. Maggie walks up to Marshall. She looks at him for a moment in a way that unnerves him

again. He cannot read her. She kisses and hugs him. She lingers for a moment. She approaches Nico

and does the same thing. While hugging Nico, she reaches and touches Dani's shoulder. She does not

speak. She turns back towards the Admiral. He kisses her on the head. Sean plays with her hair as she

turns and stands next to Teddy. Dani notices something… something very odd. Dani knows that Teddy

and Maggie are siblings. Real siblings. She notices the resemblance between Teddy and the others… a

very striking resemblance. She looks back at Maggie. Oh my God...

The four of them turn and leave the house. Leaving Dani, Nico, Marshall, Sean and the Admiral alone in

the kitchen. "Sit down you two." The Admiral directs Nico and Marshall towards the chairs. He motions

to the lone empty chair for Dani. Sean exits to the other room for a moment and returns with an

envelope in his hand which is given to the Admiral.

The Admiral's tone is calm and authoritative as he speaks to Nico and Marshall. His tone is that of a

father speaking to his children. She knows that Nico is like a son to him but he is using the same tone

with Marshall. Dani attributes it as his deference to Maggie's feelings for Marshall. "There are some

things that the two of you need to know… that you need to understand." He reaches into the envelope

and retrieves a picture. He places it on the table. The picture is of 5 children. The shock of the photo

registers across their faces. He points to the faces attaching a name. "Mairin, Theodoir, Gaibrial,

Seoirse and Piaras Kelly." Dani looks at Nico and Marshall. You could knock both of these formidable

men over with a feather at this moment. What Dani saw… it was true. Four of the people in that photo

were standing before her moments ago… the fifth… is someone they know all too well. "They are

sisters?" Nico's voice is distant. Dani cannot gauge the emotion behind the words. Marshall picks up the

photo. Words elude him. So much suddenly makes sense and so much of what he has known for two

decades is in total chaos.

"You knew?" Nico looks at the Admiral. "Nico… son… yes… I knew." He adjusts in the seat. "What

happened was half chance and half luck." Sean looks at them. Dani watches him closely. Sean knows

this story. She is looking for clues. "Nico, you came into my family. That was chance. Nothing about

Mairin's life was chance." Sean injects for a moment. "Settle in boys… this is quite a story." Marshall

cannot take his eyes off of the photo. He has spent his life torn between… sisters. "These are Patrick

Kelly's children." Nico registers with instant recognition. "The Patrick Kelly… Sunday Bloody Sunday

Patrick Kelly?" The Admiral nods before continuing. "Nico, I took them in. The others went with family

able to care for older children… Maggie and Teddy were only four years old. I raised them as my own

but they have always known their family. Nothing in Teddy and Maggie's life was chance. The

government knew who they were…" He pauses reaching for the right words for this. The Marines was

Maggie's choice. Probably the last one she made on her own. Their brothers stayed in Ireland… and

stayed with the family business. Gaibrial took a different path… a dark and dangerous path. When she

found the two of you… with the jobs you had… our government pulled the one resource that they had

effective enough to keep Gaibrial in check." They look at each other and at the Admiral in shock. Nico

rubs his face with his hands. "That was luck… Pure luck that you had been in our family Nico… luck that

it would be natural for you and Mairin to interact. There was nothing that Gaibrial could do while

Mairin was there. There is a bloodline that neither would cross." Sean puts coffee on the table for all of

them as the Admiral continues. "Nico… Iraq… was Gaibrial you know that she was the one who sold you

out." The Admiral's gaze is squarely on Marshall. "Afghanistan… that was supposed to have been you."

The Admiral's words hit Marshall like a freight train. He knew. He always knew. Maggie took his place

on that deal. When it all went wrong… Nico can see the ashen look on Marshall's face. "The ops that

you two were running, they were too important. It was why the CIA pulled Maggie in so soon and held

on so tight. Turns out… that kid is a hell of an agent."


	32. Stranger than Fiction

They sit in the kitchen in stunned silence for a long while. Marshall and Nico obviously need a moment

to absorb this revelation. The Admiral as often contemplated this himself. What a strange web his

twins have been snared in since birth. He always suspected that the reason Maggie never truly bonded

with her sisters… was because of her sister. Maggie never seemed to trust the fairer sex…

The silence is disrupted by the appearance of a woman at the threshold of the kitchen. She is almost a

dopple ganger for Maggie. She has the same fierce look about her. Nico knows her face. He has

encountered this person before… only he cannot place it at the moment. To his surprise, both Marshall

and Dani have the same look of recognition on their faces. She turns towards Sean

and speaks in Irish to him. Nico cannot figure out where they would all know her from. Just as quickly

as she appeared… she is gone.

Dani is the first to ask. "Sean, who was that? I have seen her before." Sean looks at her with a surprised

expression. "You have seen her before?" Nico is all ears. He needs to know where Dani would have

seen her before. He and Marshall have a history… how did Dani fit in?

"Do you know who that is?" Sean questions back. Dani shakes her head. "I have seen her… I don't

know her." Sean moves closer to Dani which makes Nico instinctively protective. "She is one of yours."

He points at Nico. Both Nico and Marshall are very confused. "She is CIA." Dani goes wide-eyed at that

bit of information. The Admiral and Sean excuse themselves for a moment leaving Nico, Marshall and

Dani alone in the kitchen. Marshall rubs his brow as he stares upward.

"Dani, where have you seen her before?" Nico gently turns Dani towards him. Dani looks down for a

before she speaks. With everything that has been said tonight, how does she explain this? "With my

father."

This stops Nico dead in his tracks. Marshall suddenly speaks. "Nico… do you know who that is?" Nico

surveys Marshall for a moment before answering. He does not like where this is going. "No… I

recognize the face… but I can't place it." Marshall again rubs his brow which is his habit when he is

troubled. "That is Azrael." Nico knows exactly who Azrael is. "Dani, what would your father have been

involved with that would have garnered the attention of a CIA assassin?" Dani looks down. "It would

not have been my father. It would have been Ray Jay's father." Every cell in Nico's brain is firing.

Everything is suddenly so clear. Marshall has the same recognition. This is fate… destiny or just some

kind of fucked up karma…


	33. Tearstained Windows

Nico realizes that it is time for him to take Dani back to her house. She has a life outside of this and

children to attend to. The ride home is oddly quiet. A thousand thoughts are running through both of

their heads. There are still a thousand things that need to be said. Dani is fully realizes that her past is

crashing into her future. How did her little slice of heaven turn into this? Christmas and New Years

were like a dream. She longs for Nico's touch. She wants to return to those magical days. Her analytical

mind is debating whether or not to reveal exactly how she knows this CIA assassin. She tries to quite her

mind as she watches the world whiz by the window of Nico's car.

Nico is also lost within his own mind. He is trying to figure out what is going on with Dani. The whole

freaking situation with Maggie has his mind blown. How the hell did he manage to be intimate with 3

sisters. Amy, Maggie and Gabrielle run endlessly through his troubled mind. Flashes of moments with

each of them followed by Dani. He is so confused. He is silently cursing whatever he did to end up here.

He too is longing for the simplicity of the holidays. It had been so long since he felt stable and secure

enough to entertain a relationship. He is dying to make love to Dani… to get out of his head even for a

while. He wants to get lost in her. The way he had before.

Marshall goes to Maggie's brownstone. He is dying to see her. The last few days swirl through his head.

He can literally hear time ticking away… he already feels like he is losing her… He walks around the

rooms recalling memory after memory. How did he not know? How did he miss everything… everything

that would have told him that the two women he loved… were sisters. So much makes sense to him.

Why Maggie was always so protective of Juliette… the odd tension between Maggie and Gabrielle that

always existed. How they seemed to know each other inside and out… from the day they met… He

pours a drink and sits in Maggie's favorite chair staring forward at all of the pictures that grace the

library walls.

Nico pulls up to Dani's house. He walks around to her door and opens the door. He offers his hand to

her. Dani is touched by the chivalry behind his gesture. Nico pulls her close into a kiss. Dani relishes

the moment in his arms. She also knows that he cannot but this kiss brings back Christmas… and the

magic. There has got to be a way to make this work out. This feels way too right, she wants this too

much to not fight for it.

Next Morning:

The daylight finds Dani muddling about her kitchen after the chaos of the kid's going to school. There is

a quiet knock at the door which confuses Dani. She does not have an appointment and TK would never

be up this early. She cautiously approaches the door. If the past few days have taught her anything it

would be to have her guard up. She opens the door to reveal the last person in the world that Dani had

expected to see…. It is the CIA assassin… though the name that Dani know her by is Vivian Sullivan.

"Hello Dani." The familiar ring of the Boston accent sounds off through her ears straight to her memory.

"Hello Vivian." Dani motions for her to come inside. She turns off the kettle roaring away on the

stovetop. She pulls down a second teacup. This is a conversation has been 18 years coming. Vivian

walks around the kitchen surveying Dani's home from the vantage of the kitchen.

"So… it is true?" She looks Dani up and down as she hands her a cup. "Thank you." Dani watches Vivian

closely as she takes a sip of her tea. She does not know what to say to her. Vivian stands here before

her. They are practically the same age. "So the school girl sleeping with my father… had a son?" Dani

looks down into her cup searching for the right words in the tea leaves.

"Yes you have a brother. I am sorry Vivian." Vivian looks up with a curious look. "Why would you be

sorry. He is now the only family I have." Vivian's words strike a cord with Dani. "Is your father…?"

Vivian looks up at Dani's shocked expression. "Dani, he isn't dead… he is in prison." Dani's expression is

a mix of both shock at relief. "How did he end up in.." Vivian surveys Dani's face. She really didn't

know. "Dani, I put him there." Dani is shocked and not shocked. "My guess is that Raymond thinks

your ex is his father hence the whole name thing." Dani has no idea how to handle this situation. In her

mind… of course he has no idea…how am I supposed to fucking explain that my son… has a mobster for

a father…. A dead ½ sister and the other is a fucking CIA assassin… the life he has always known isn't his

life. His life is a fucked up mistake that I made when I was 19. Dani is stupefied that Vivian is so

nonchalant about sending her father to... ah prison then again… she kills people for a living. Now what

the hell is the connection between Maggie and Vivian. Suddenly… the lightning bolt strikes… It all falls

into place. What Dani knows about Maggie and about Vivian collides... Boston, boarding school…

Harvard… Marine…CIA… Maggie and Vivian have known each other for decades. She realizes what she

knows Nico and Marshall don't know. That is why Vivian was there… that is why she knows Sean… her

father… the mobster… the arms dealer… Mother of God…. What fresh hell is this?


	34. Shipping up to Boston

Vivian finally settles onto a stool as Dani's protective instincts kick in. "You cannot tell him who you

are." Vivian gives Dani a sly devil's look. "Dani, I am of the age that I can do whatever I damn well

please. The truth is the truth." Dani is unsure whether to go full on Santino or play the game she knows

Vivian is playing. Dani knows there is more to her presence that simply to torture her about Ray Jay.

"Vivian… what is the connection between you and Maggie?" Vivian gives her another sly look over the

edge of her teacup. "Dani you have already made that connection. You are a smart woman. You know

exactly how I know Mairin." That is when Dani notices the tattoos on Vivian's arm. They are the same

as on Maggie, exactly the same. "My father was an Irish and her father was Irish. Nothing about our

relationship was pure chance. It was design. She is family to me." Dani knows exactly what Vivian

means by Irish.

She flashes back to her youth. Her father and his rather covert activities and that devastatingly

handsome older man… God , Vivian's father was so much like Nico. Dark and dangerously handsome.

Elegant and mysterious. He treated her like a princess. He lavished her with gifts and attention. He

allowed her to escape her world. The world that made her feel trapped. The trap of her mother… her

sister… and her father. He is the reason she was able to afford her schooling. He was gracious enough

to allow her to live her life on her terms when it came to Ray Jay. He is the reason that she has what she

has. Ray… just thought she was frugal. When it was Patrick Sullivan making sure his son was taken care

of… Dani knows that Patrick never cared for Vivian the way that he did Ray Jay. She assumed it was

because of Vivian's mother… and her death. Vivian's mother and sister were killed in a horrible

accident. She came into his life after the loss of his wife. Vivian… immersed herself in school and…

whatever path leads you to become a hit man for the CIA. They grew more distant with the passage of

time.

Vivian's cell phone rings and that is her cue to leave. "Dani, you know I am going to be watching over

him in Paris. Juliette is still young and foolish. I will make sure they are safe. I promise." Dani knows

this promise will be kept. Vivian's loyalties are to both Maggie's family and to her own. What a long

strange road it has been. The world is truly a very small place at the moment.

It doesn't make her like it… but it makes her feel better.

Vivian walks out the door and passes Nico who is on his way in. Vivian gives him a knowing smile. She

knows that this must be driving Nico crazy and that can be fun. Nico stops dead in his tracks and

watches Vivian walk up to her car. He can see Dani in the doorway. At the moment he is torn. He

wants to just throw her over his shoulder and take her upstairs…. but he needs to know what this secret

is…. This is what Gabrielle knew… this was the secret… this is why the world just got very small…

DOCKS:

Vivian walks up to the Marina and into one of the warehouses. Inside she finds Maggie and her

brothers… all of the brothers including the two of the O'Brien boys. All of them greet Vivian. They are

acutely aware of who she is. Maggie knows what Vivian's orders are as do the others. They have one

opportunity to save their sister from herself. One solitary opportunity to save her from the fate that she

has earned.


	35. Truth in the Lies

Nico sits in the living room with Dani. They remain silent for a moment with each of them searching for

the words. Dani decides that it is time to end this awkward moment. If she wants something real with

Nico, she needs to swallow her fear and just trust in him. "Nico, I never intentionally kept anything from

you." Nico looks up at her with a soulful gaze. He knows this is not easy for Dani. In this way she is like

him. They try so hard to control what the whole world sees.

"Ray Jay's father is Patrick Sullivan." Dani nods. "How did you get involved with Patrick Sullivan?" Dani

gets a thoughtful expression with a soft smile that has now peaked Nico's curiosity. "Nico, I was young.

He was rich, powerful and handsome. He treated me like a queen." She pauses for a moment. "He was

lonely. I wanted to escape." Nico understands this. In a way it was exactly how he ended up with

Maggie so long ago. "Vivian was at school but I think she always knew. RayJay… just happened. Paddy

let me call the shots… and he took care of us. Everything… my education… that was by his doing. Ray

doesn't know." Nico holds his gaze on Dani. "You never knew Maggie and Gabrielle were sisters…

neither of you knew?" Nico shakes his head. Something that should have been so obvious… wasn't. "It

would seem our fates are intertwined my sweet Nico." Nico cracks a smile as he moves to sit next to

Dani. Maybe Karma is not such a bitch after all. Still, he needs to get to Gabrielle. Vivian wasn't called

here for a family reunion.

Marshall has fallen asleep in Maggie's chair with an empty bottle of scotch in close proximity. Maggie

gently covers him with a quilt. She heads to the kitchen to make what will be some much needed

coffee. Maggie returns with a cup and gently kisses Marshall on the forehead. He reaches out and pulls

Maggie close resting his head on her stomach. He wraps his arms around and pulls her down into his

lap. His hangover is apparent and flourishing but he is not going to waste of a moment of Maggie in his

arms. Not now… not again. Maggie can feel the intensity of his touch. There is a lot to be said and it

can wait.

The insanity of the last few days runs through Marshall's brain. God is he going to miss this. How could

he have not known… not seen that the two women he loves… each with a unique passion were sisters.

Gabrielle was primal lust. A trophy. Her heart was to be won… unfortunately from Nico. Maggie… a

treasure found after a long search. Forget the love triangle… they practically have a love pentagon. He

snickers at the thought. Maggie smiles at his little outburst. He pulls her into a kiss. The passion ignites

between them and they are fortunately alone. Maggie stands and takes him by the hand. Time to make

up for some lost time. For Marshall, this moment with Maggie is the ultimate hangover cure.

Nico pulls Dani close to him. The past few days have been trying… hell they have been exhausting. Dani

leans up kisses Nico. She releases some of the pent up passion and frustration on Nico much to his

delight. The moment between them turns primal in a way that they both have missed. They both need

this to focus. To focus, they need to release this… to forgive… to simply get lost in each other. Nico

throws Dani over his shoulder and takes her upstairs. Primal lust… still prefers comfort.


	36. Tick Tock

Dani wraps her body around Nico. She can feel that twinge of magic that she felt at Christmas. She

gazes down at him. The sex is incredible. His presence in her life…is incredible. He reminds her so much

of her youth and of careless moments. Nico does not want to leave. He wants Dani to remain where

she is currently wrapped around his body and his heart. He knows there is only one way to end this.

This end runs directly through the valley of death…. Which ironically runs right between Maggie and

Gabrielle.

Nico rolls on his side and kisses Dani. She knows he has to go. She knows he has to do this. If he is truly

going to be with her, he needs to come to terms with his past like she is coming to terms with her own.

"I have to go." Dani touches his face for a moment after the tender kiss. "I know." Nico attempts to

speak again but decides to hush his own words. These thoughts… well they are just not clear enough to

share right now. He slips from under the covers and begins to dress. This is a sight that Dani loves. She

loves to watch him with the wonder of new love. She hopes it never changes.

Docks:

Maggie and Vivian sit on the edge of a pier with their feet dangling like schoolgirls. Maggie's family has

dispersed within the warehouse and the girls have a moment alone. "Are you sure this is what you

want?" Vivian watches Maggie's face closely. They have been friends for a long time. The finality of

what they are planning warrants continued discussion. "Yes Viv, I have never lied to you. This is what I

want." Vivian and Maggie have a long history together. They found each as school girls and every move

they have made has been together. Vivian is going to miss her more than she could ever express. They

have followed each other everywhere… prep school… Harvard… Marines and CIA. Their lives have been

a mirror of each other for decades.

Nico has arrived and is watching the girls with Maggie's brother Piaras. The men do not speak as to not

draw unwanted attention. Nico notices something as he observes Vivian's and Mairin's interaction. As

Vivian's shirt shifts in the wind, it reveals something that intrigues Nico. He can see the outline of…

butterflies. The tattoos. The same tattoos as Maggie. Piaras notices what has captured Nico's

attention. "They were together in A-stan." Nico's full attention is now concentrated on Piaras. "Mairin

and Vivian… the lasses are closer than sisters. A bit more like thicker than thieves." Nico had heard of

Vivian… through the alphabet soup. He had never known her association to Maggie let alone her

association to Dani. The world has become so small that it feels like it is suffocating him. This is less

than six degrees of separation. "What is the plan." Piaras gives him a curious look in return. "To try to

get everyone out alive I suppose." Nico's reaction is profound. This is bigger than even he realized.

"Nico, Gab has strayed too far. She got greedy. She has all the money in the world… a child… and it was

never enough. She needs the thrill like a drug… it's an addiction… like any other." The breaks in his

speech reveal that Piaras is choosing his words with care. As Nico reflects, he can see it too. Why Gabby

wanted him even after marrying Marshall. The thrill of their stolen moments, the thrill of the secrets

they kept… of her lying to him about Juliette. It was all part of this insatiable need of hers to be on the

edge. Why didn't he see that? How could he not see that?

Nico thought he knew Maggie inside and out. The last few weeks have proven to him that Maggie was a

bit like an iceberg. So little of who she was and who she is sits on the surface; beneath the surface…

there is so much more. As time closes in with her illness his mind makes the automatic and obligatory

Titanic reference.

Nico does not realize that Marshall is also there. He too is fixated on Maggie and Vivian. There is a

foreboding sense of finality in the air. He fears the worst of the events that are about to unfold. He has

had this feeling in the past. He had it before missions. Missions that went wrong… the ones where

there were casualties. The ones where the best laid plans fell apart. His life or rather afterlife is coming

apart at the seams. The worst part of it is that he is helpless to do anything about it… He has to wait and

watch like everyone else involved. Patience has never been a virtue that he possessed. He laughs as

that thought passes through his mind. Damn you, Maggie… you are still trying to change me, woman.


End file.
